


a broken pot can still hold water

by chubby_unicorn



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fix-It, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubby_unicorn/pseuds/chubby_unicorn
Summary: Лютик позволяет себе проваляться в этом городишке ровно три дня, прежде чем возьмёт себя и свои скудные пожитки в руки и отправится в путь, как будто ничего и не было. Эти три дня он поёт и танцует за еду и питьё, трахает симпатичную барменшу и отсыпается от похмелья, прежде чем уйти утром четвёртого дня. Впервые за долгое время он путешествует один, но он хорошо справляется. Вот если бы только люди перестали говорить ему, что Ведьмак спрашивает о нём - было бы просто замечательно.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a broken pot can still hold water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233892) by [MarionetteFtHJM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionetteFtHJM/pseuds/MarionetteFtHJM). 



> перевод также опубликован на КФ  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9236127

_«Чёрт тебя дери, Лютик! Почему каждый раз, когда я оказываюсь по уши в дерьме, это ты стоишь с лопатой?»  
_  
Эти слова всё ещё звенели у него в голове, когда он покидал склон горы, уходя всё дальше и дальше от Геральта, который остался сидеть, отвернувшись и устремив взор на закат, и размышлял о чём-то своём, Лютику неведомом.

Ему больно. Очень. У Лютика нет намерений лгать самому себе и пытаться скрыть свои раненые _чувства_ к Ведьмаку за фальшивым весельем. Он, несмотря на распространённое мнение о нём, находится в непрерывной связи со своими эмоциями. Нужно получить хорошее образование, быть наблюдательным и _тонко чувствующим_ человеком, чтобы стать хорошим поэтом и превосходным бардом. И он считает себя таковым, и, кроме того, не он один так думает, поэтому всё это относится к нему по умолчанию. Так что да, Лютик прекрасно осознаёт тоску, горе и ещё кучу терзающих его эмоций, независимо от того, насколько мучительной они делают его жизнь. Он также _более чем осведомлён_ , что боль, которую он ощущает в этот момент, будет становиться только сильнее, пока он до самого утра будет добираться до ближайшего города, пошатываясь от усталости и поскальзываясь на каменистой грязи, пока свисающая с плеча лютня будет неприятно бить его по боку.

Утрата тупой, почти физической болью отдаётся в груди, она кажется ему тяжёлым грузом, навалившимся на него; как будто ему сдавливает лёгкие, но в то же время он всё ещё может дышать, и это словно долбаное _благословение_. По крайней мере, помогает не потерять концентрацию на его трудном пути. Он старается не отвлекаться на эти мысли из-за своей прискорбной склонности к плохим решениям. Если бы существовал хоть малейший шанс на возникновение даже секундного колебания, его было бы достаточно, чтобы он, спотыкаясь, бросился обратно к Геральту. Так что он не собирается думать о своих чувствах ни минутой дольше. 

Наконец он добирается до ближайшего города. Это небольшое поселение на берегу реки, чьи воды яростно разбиваются о валуны, когда-то давно отколовшиеся от горы и скатившиеся вниз, чтобы жить своей собственной жизнью. Их судьба так мучительно перекликается со случившимся с Лютиком - только Лютик покинул свою гору против воли.

 _Нет, ничего подобного_. Он горько смеётся над собой, заходя на постоялый двор. Ему нужно хорошенько выспаться и немного поесть, прежде чем он начнёт как следует изливать чувства в песнях. Отдавая последние монеты хозяину, он чувствует неимоверное опустошение и слабость, и тяжесть собственного тела кажется ему неподъёмной.

 _Должно быть, это эмоциональный багаж_ , вяло думает он, поднимаясь по шаткой лестнице в комнату, которую он снял. Он надеется, что Ведьмак не придёт к нему во сне. Надеется, что мозг даст ему отсрочку хотя бы на сегодняшнюю ночь, если не на все последующие.

Он небрежно опускает лютню на прикроватный столик и сбрасывает сапоги. Он забирается под видавшие виды, грубые к телу одеяла и закрывает глаза; свернувшись калачиком, скорее от невыносимого и непривычного одиночества, чем от холода, он засыпает, желая, чтобы завтрашний день был хотя бы немного лучше сегодняшнего.

***

Какие бы выводы вы ни сделали из его поведения, Лютик знает, когда его не желают видеть.

Он позволяет себе проваляться в этом городишке ровно три дня, прежде чем возьмёт себя и свои скудные пожитки в руки и отправится в путь, как будто ничего и не было. Эти три дня он поёт и танцует за еду и питьё, трахает симпатичную барменшу и отсыпается от похмелья, прежде чем уйти утром четвёртого дня. Впервые за долгое время он путешествует один, но он хорошо справляется.

Он же не таскался за Геральтом на протяжении _всей_ своей бардовской карьеры, нет. Он знает, как прожить в одиночку. Геральт всегда говорил, что Лютик абсолютно не способен сохранить собственную голову на плечах без его защиты, но это, как и многое другое, было несправедливой придиркой. Лютик знает, каких дорог следует избегать и каким бродячим труппам нужна дополнительная пара рук для игры на музыкальном инструменте. Он может подхватить чужую мелодию и выдумать сказочную историю, а в эти тёмные времена развлечения - востребованная роскошь, в которой многие нуждаются. Просто... ну, путешествие с могучим Ведьмаком заставило его слишком уж расслабиться. Он не обязан был быть постоянно бдительным или настороже, ведь Геральт уже делал это для них обоих, и вот как-то так, незаметно для себя, он стал небрежен и «заслужил» презрение Геральта. Но теперь с этим покончено; ему снова придётся выживать в одиночку.

Лютик так и поступает и идёт по одному из самых оживлённых маршрутов, направляясь в Новиград, где, как он думает, он мог бы остановиться на некоторое время. Он всегда хотел быть писателем - может быть, он напишет книгу о всех своих путешествиях с Ведьмаком, а может быть и нет - это зависит от того, будет ли ему столь же больно, когда он достигнет города на побережье.

Через несколько недель после начала своего путешествия на границе Редании, точнее в Тридаме, он сталкивается с Йеннифэр.

Он поёт при дворе местного барона, пир по случаю помолвки его дочери в самом разгаре, и неважно, как сильно дежавю, ворочающееся в глубине его души, он отказывается признать, что это напоминает ему время, проведённое при дворе королевы Калантэ в тот роковой день.

Он легко переходит от одного стола к другому, идя по списку своих знаменитых хитов, которые он обычно играл для благородных господ, прежде чем его отвлекли Геральт и жажда приключений. Всё идёт отлично, никаких несчастных случаев на горизонте не видно, ведь в самом деле, дерьмовая удача Геральта никогда не была виной Лютика - причина всегда была в самом Белом Волке, в нём и его ослином упрямстве. И он это _знает_ , _все_ это знают – все, кроме самого Ведьмака.

Он уже наполовину закончил припев _Дочери торговца рыбой_ , когда заметил её и её фиолетовые глазки-бусинки, прожигающие его через весь зал. Он спотыкается о чью-то ногу, торчащую из-под скамьи, на которой сидят гости, но быстро приходит в себя и исправляет свою оплошность, импровизируя со струнами и словами, заставляя присутствующих одобрительно захлопать и прокричать что-то смутно хвалебное. Он кланяется и выходит в центр широкой комнаты.

\- Спасибо вам всем, вы были так добры, и я приду утром, чтобы забрать оплату! Но смиренный бард должен удалиться на отдых! - он снова энергично кланяется, когда некоторые гости протестуют против его внезапного и поспешного ухода. О, этим ненасытным именитым богачам всегда мало! Он проторчал там всю ночь, самое время закругляться и пойти, хорошенько выспаться, поберечь голос. И его отступление _никоим образом_ не связано с тем, что Йеннифэр смотрит на него исподлобья из угла зала, окружённая слабыми мужчинами, которые тянутся к ней, как мухи к свежей куче навоза.

Он спешит к выходу из замка, пытаясь не уронить бутылку вина и лютню, спускаясь по истёртым каменным ступеням. Он так занят тем, что пытается удержать свои вещи в руках и одновременно радуется тому, как ловко он ускользнул от её мстительного взгляда, что не понимает, что идёт прямо ей навстречу, пока не становится слишком поздно и... проклятье, он уронил вино!

\- О, только не вино, нет, пожалуйста, - он со вселенской скорбью смотрит на треснувшую бутылку, из которой быстро вытекает тёмно-красная жидкость. Нужно было быть ещё аккуратнее.

\- Юлиан, - она вежливо откашливается, как будто он её ещё не заметил.

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь, ведьма? Я, например, хотел выпить прекрасного вина, но, гляди-ка, что случилось - моя бутылка разбита, и я встрял в нежелательный разговор с тобой. Так чего же тебе надо? - он подбирает свою лютню прежде, чем разлившееся вино доберётся до неё, и вешает её за ремень на плечо. Он ещё недостаточно пьян для этой встречи - хотя даже будь он в нужной кондиции, он бы предпочёл лежать, отключившись, в ближайшей канаве, но не беседовать с Йеннифэр.

Она странно смотрит на него в ответ; одна из её впечатляющих бровей изогнулась, а челюсть сжалась, как будто она ожидала _тёплого приёма_ или чего-то в таком роде. Однако она продолжает молчать, чем ещё больше раздражает Лютика.

\- Ну так что? - он нетерпеливо машет рукой. Если уж встречи не удалось избежать, то он бы хотел поговорить где-нибудь в другом месте или, что ещё лучше, вообще не говорить и разойтись в противоположные стороны.

– Ты... хорошо справляешься один, - она говорит так, как будто это невероятно удивительно для неё, как будто она ожидала чего-то совершенно другого. Как будто она ожидала, что он будет _лить по Ведьмаку слёзы_.

Хотя может, она и вправду удивлена. Она же не знала его до встречи с Геральтом. Она же никогда не пыталась узнать его после; она, могущественная чародейка, была слишком занята своими политическими интригами, была слишком занята, отсасывая у-

\- Да, всё просто отлично. Было, пока я не увидел твоё сморщенное личико и глазки, стреляющие кинжалами в мою сторону, и моя ночь как-то резко испортилась. Теперь я ещё и вина лишился, в котором собирался утопить свои горести, - он обвинительно тычет в неё пальцем. И он знает, что сейчас он, вероятно, ведёт себя как придурок, но он немного зол. Он... он не сердится на неё, не теперь, когда он понимает, что у него никогда не было шанса, но он злится, что она имеет наглость говорить с ним так, как будто она знает его не только как верного щеночка Геральта.

\- Нет, я имею в виду... учитывая все обстоятельства?.. - она неуловимо сжимается, часть её глубоко укоренившейся неуверенности просачивается наружу, и Лютик распрямляет спину и скрещивает руки на груди, используя её изменившуюся позу против неё.

\- Какие ещё _обстоятельства_? То, что я опять путешествую один или что Геральт решил свалить вину за свою _Судьбу_ на меня? Если всё вместе, то знай, что и до него я прекрасно справлялся сам по себе, и нет никаких причин, по которым я перестал быть на это способен _без_ него, - он фыркает, закатывая глаза, и пытается пройти мимо неё, но она хватает его за запястье, останавливая на месте. От прикосновения её холодных рук по его телу пробегает дрожь, и он оглядывается, подозрительно прищурившись, неуверенный в том, чего ещё она может от него хотеть.

Она протягивает ему бутылку, целую и дорогую, словно предложение мира, и все его злые мысли замирают, всё мерзкое, что хотело бы вырваться из его расслабленных губ, немедленно испаряется от этого робкого жеста. В её взгляде есть что-то странно открытое, когда она молча просит его взять вино.

Он неохотно хватает бутылку, открывает её и нюхает, прежде чем сделать глоток. Ну, если она его отравила, то всё равно уже слишком поздно. Он может и не идиот, но его инстинкты самосохранения оставляют желать лучшего.

\- Прости меня.

\- За что? За вино? Ты уже всё исправила. За предположение, что я неумелый шут? Я тебя не виню, я и сам молодец, не смог создать о себе лучшее впечатление во время наших коротких совместных приключений. За оскорбления, которыми ты щедро осыпала меня каждый раз, когда мы встречались? Ну, ничего особенного, ты всё равно была права в половине случаев, - самоуничижительно мямлит он, лишь слегка стыдясь своего бессвязного бормотания - особенно того, что касается его путешествий с Ведьмаком. Ему нравилось странствовать с Геральтом, нравилось чувствовать себя в безопасности рядом с ним, несмотря на все передряги, в которые они вместе попадали. Но он был дураком, что позволил себе вести себя так, как он себя вёл, и он был идиотом, который гонялся за монетой, юбкой и одобрительным взглядом сияющих глаз Геральта. Теперь-то он это знает, знал, наверно, и тогда, но позволил себе ослепнуть в присутствии Геральта, очарованный поразительными чертами его лица.

\- Прости меня за Геральта, - она отпускает его запястье, но он остаётся на месте. Он не знает почему, у него нет никаких причин, но он всё равно остаётся.

\- При чём тут ты? Это не ты вынудила его прогнать меня, это не ты заставила его сказать те слова. Тебе не за что просить прощения, Йеннифэр, - он качает головой, размышляя, удастся ли ему опрокинуть половину бутылки следующим глотком.

\- Да, но это я разозлила его, и он выместил это на тебе. Ты этого не заслужил, - она передёргивает плечами, кутаясь в шубу, как будто пытается укрыться от чего-то ещё, помимо холода.

Он горько усмехается.

\- Прекрати... прекрати этот парад жалости, или что это ты тут устроила, Йеннифэр. Может, ты его и разозлила, но это я позволил себе... - он зажмуривается и замолкает, прежде чем все его обиды не захлестнут его с головой. - Он сделал то, что сделал, и это было к лучшему. Я стал зависим от него в плане безопасности и вдохновения. Уже пора мне было двигаться дальше, и он всего лишь открыл мне на это глаза. Мне следовало бы поблагодарить тебя, - он откашливается, пытаясь придать своему голосу бодрости. - Кроме того, Геральт - взрослый мужчина, которому следовало бы уважать твоё желание остаться одной. Он должен был извиниться перед тобой за свои отвратительные поступки.

На этот раз смеётся она - горьким, но всё же облегчённым смехом, она мотает головой, тёмные волосы падают ей на лицо. 

\- Не могу поверить... Я даже завидую тебе, Лютик. Посмотри на себя - ты так _хорошо_ справляешься с этим, а я всё это время зря волновалась.

\- Ты волновалась? Чушь собачья! - он смеётся. Это такой абсурд, как она ведёт себя, словно они друг другу не странные бывшие соперники за внимание Геральта. Словно они _друзья_. Это абсурд, потому что он всегда был не более чем досадным пятнышком грязи в поле её зрения. Над ним можно было издеваться, а потом смотреть с жалостью в фиолетовых глазах на его молчаливую тоску из-за того, что Геральт делил с ней палатку и постель.

\- Я действительно волновалась. Знаю, в это трудно поверить, но это правда. Но теперь я знаю, что переживала понапрасну, потому что ты _определённо_ сильнее, чем кажешься, - она хвалит его, и это заставляет его задуматься.

Он чувствует, как его щёки слегка горят от такого комплимента.

\- Чему ты завидуешь? У меня за душой нет ничего, кроме лютни, мешочка с монетами и плана, где раздобыть ещё. И может, ещё пары песен и умения очаровать любую девицу до того, что она сама задерёт свою юбку. Хотя, вообще-то, это довольно впечатляющий список. Особенно последняя часть, _позволь заметить._

\- Я завидую тебе, потому что мне потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чем тебе и чем мне хотелось бы признавать, чтобы оправиться после того, что произошло между мной и Геральтом. На пятый день я уже слышала, как ты веселился на празднике какого-то лорда с труппой его трубадуров, - она робко улыбается, и Лютик замечает вокруг её глаз тревожные морщинки, которых не было в их последнюю встречу.

Он отворачивается, не зная, что на это ответить. Он не переживал расставание с возлюбленным. Он не скорбел об утраченной надежде, потому что Геральт никогда её ему не давал. Конечно, иногда боль, словно старый шрам, напоминала о себе - он мог, забывшись, обернуться, чтобы сказать что-то Ведьмаку, только чтобы столкнуться с тишиной и собственным одиночеством, но он уже научился преодолевать это. Так что она не совсем права в своём предположении, он ещё не справился с этой потерей, не до конца. Он просто... наверно, он просто стал лучше подавлять свои чувства, чем, возможно, даже сам Ведьмак. Как говорится, нет смысла плакать над пролитым вином, так ведь?

\- То, что было между тобой и им, было гораздо более глубокой связью, чем между Ведьмаком и его странствующим бардом. То, что было между тобой и им, было _реально_ , - говорит он самым спокойным голосом, который он способен выдавить из себя, когда жгучая ревность всё ещё снедает его, словно в те мучительные ночи, когда Геральт оставлял его одного под звёздами у костра, чтобы уйти к ней. Может быть, она и понимает, как сильна его обида и болезненна утрата, но он никогда не признается ей в этом.

Йеннифэр наклоняется к нему и нежно кладёт руку ему на грудь, она закрывает глаза и слабо улыбается. 

\- Я недооценила тебя, Лютик, - признаётся она, и он правда верит ей. - Ты гораздо сильнее меня и Геральта вместе взятых. Может быть, не в физическом плане, но вот тут, где это имеет значение, - она легко похлопывает его по груди и делает шаг назад.

\- Что ж, приятно слышать. Наверно? - он моргает, озадаченный ещё одним искренним комплиментом, сорвавшимся с её накрашенных губ.

\- Я надеюсь, что, несмотря на наши прошлые разногласия, ты не думаешь обо мне плохо. Я желаю тебе всего наилучшего в твоих путешествиях. И не стесняйся обращаться ко мне, если тебе понадобится помощь, - она достаёт откуда-то из складок своего одеяния маленькую круглую металлическую коробочку, украшенную замысловатыми деталями, и протягивает её ему.

\- Эта штука же не взорвётся мне в лицо, если я дотронусь до неё, да? - он с любопытством тычет пальцем в коробку, и Йеннифэр хихикает. Он вздрагивает от этого звука и отстраняется, гораздо более встревоженный, чем раньше.

\- Нет, это ксеновокс. Это устройство для общения на расстоянии, которое даст тебе возможность связаться со мной, если тебе будет нужно, - она снова настойчиво протягивает ему коробочку, и он нерешительно принимает её, всё ещё удивлённый и слегка сомневающийся.

\- Я... спасибо, Йеннифэр, ты не обязана была... - он осторожно кладёт ксеновокс в сумку на бедре.

\- Ты прав, я не обязана была, но я хотела дать это тебе. Будь осторожен, Лютик, сегодня полнолуние, - она дружески треплет его по щеке, поворачивается, стремительно поднимается по каменным ступеням и исчезает за углом, прежде чем он успевает придумать подходящий ответ.

\- Это было совсем не странно. Возможно, я схожу с ума, - говорит он вслух, просто чтобы проверить, при нём ли его голос или она каким-то образом забрала его с собой.

\- Если это не самое странное, что... - качая головой, он осторожно спускается по мощёной дорожке к пристройке для прислуги, где собирается заночевать.

 _Что с ним когда-либо случалось_ , думает он, ложась спать, оставив бутылку вина рядом с низкой кроватью.

***

Несколько месяцев спустя, исколесив порядочно дорог и проведя немало сытных и хорошо оплачиваемых ночей при дворах разных господ, он оказывается в небольшом городке в дне пути от Вызимы. Он оказывается там по необходимости, потому что истекает кровью из-за неприятного пореза на ноге и колотой раны в боку. Очевидно, добрые пожелания Йеннифэр со временем утратили силу, кончились его спокойные и мирные деньки, и на него набросилась группа бандитов, которые жаждали ограбить каждого несчастного, кто попадался им на пути. Сегодня им попался никто иной, как Лютик.

\- Если я умру, я хочу, чтобы моё тело было похоронено в Дол Блатанне, - он жалко скулит, когда та, кто заботится о его ранах, впивается ему в бок, пытаясь вытащить сломанный кончик жалкой пародии на нож, которым его ранил один из бандитов.

-Ты не умрёшь, - успокаивает его мягкий голос кудрявой женщины, но это бесполезно, он чувствует, как всё его тело пылает не иначе как в предсмертной агонии.

\- А я даже не успел написать свои мемуары! Я бы стал таким знаменитым… ах, проклятье! - он почти прокусывает себе губу, пытаясь сдержать крик, который хочет вырваться из него. - Я собирался разбогатеть! Все постоянно спрашивают меня, о скромный бард, какие приключения выпали на твою долю, какие чудеса ты повидал! А я… чёрт, блять, как же много крови, - ему становится ещё дурнее, когда она убирает уже насквозь красную и влажную тряпку, чтобы зажать его рану новой и чистой.

\- Лежи спокойно, бесёнок! - нетерпеливо шипит она, когда он пытается увернуться от её болезненных прикосновений.

\- А ты не можешь вырубить меня? Ну пожалуйста. Это избавило бы нас обоих от стольких неприятностей, - жалобно хнычет он.

Он должен быть благодарен, он это знает. Он был бы уже мёртв, если бы не она. Он даже не знает её имени, а она пальцами забралась глубоко в его рану, но только потому, что там всё ещё торчит этот противный осколок ножа, и о, как сильно он хочет потерять сознание!

\- О, Дол Блатанна была так прекрасно пустынна! Блять! - он взвизгивает, когда она наконец вытаскивает металлический наконечник из его бока. Боги, он будет заживать годами! - Никаких разбойников! Никаких глупых горожан, выпрашивающих у меня новые песни, только Филавандрель и его весёлый отряд эльфов! - печально причитает он, почти уверенный, что сорвался на крик. - О! Ой, как больно! О, _когда смиренный бард_... - он почти в голос воет, чтобы отвлечься от боли, простреливающей его левый бок.

\- Это чудо, что ты ещё не потерял сознание… погоди-ка, - она наконец встречается с ним взглядом, приподняв брови чуть ли не до линии роста волос. - Ты _Лютик_? Бард Ведь-

\- Я _ничей_ не бард! - он до скрежета стискивает зубы, зажмурившись и сжав кулаки, потому что он чертовски хорошо _знает_ , что она собиралась сказать - он выслушивал одно и то же уже несколько месяцев подряд, куда бы ни пошёл.

Именно поэтому он и оказался в такой ситуации. Он устал от безопасных дорог, потому что все, с кем он сталкивался, немедленно начинали интересоваться, где же _его_ Ведьмак. _«О, Мясник из Блавикена! Я бы хотел увидеть могучего зверя собственными глазами, где же он, бард?»_ \- спрашивали они. Или: _«Белый Волк из Ривии! Боги, какая это честь - путешествовать с ним, так где же он сам?»_ \- не унимались они. Он устал от этого ещё после первых трёх раз, но люди просто никак не могли прекратить спрашивать его о Геральте, а когда он говорил, что теперь путешествует сам по себе, они либо непонимающе пялились на него, не скрывая жалости в глазах, либо пытались злословить на Геральта за то, что он его оставил. Ничего из этого он больше не мог выносить.

\- Мне очень жаль, - женщина в последний раз прикасается к его ране, а затем лезет в лежащую на земле сумку, копаясь в ней и звеня пузырьками, пока не находит то, что ей, по-видимому, нужно. - Но тебе придётся отправиться со мной в Вызиму. Это займёт какое-то время, но тебе нужно как следует отдохнуть, прежде чем ты сможешь продолжить своё путешествие.

Он хмыкает, но предпочитает держать рот на замке. Он наблюдает, как она пропитывает чистую ткань сладко пахнущим зельем, а затем перебинтовывает его ногу и талию. Боль ослабевает почти мгновенно, раны и кожа вокруг них как будто бы немеет.

\- Ну, давай, поднимайся, - она помогает ему встать, а потом он может только зачарованно наблюдать, как она открывает портал из воздуха, и покорно позволить ей провести его через мерцающий вихрь. Колдунья, надо же. Конечно же, ему просто повезло. Он надеется, что эта добрее той, с которой он уже знаком. Впрочем, он полагает, что сейчас они с Йеннифэр скорее в нейтральных отношениях.

– Как... как тебя зовут? Мне нужно знать, кому писать хвалебные оды, когда поправлюсь, - он пытается очаровательно улыбнуться, пока она укладывает его в мягкую постель.

\- Трисс Меригольд, к твоим услугам, бард, - с лёгкой улыбкой она ненадолго склоняет голову.

\- Просто Лютик, пожалуйста, - он вздыхает и осторожно устраивается поудобней, глядя на сводчатый потолок. В комнате тепло, но, возможно, его до сих пор мучает лихорадка или это его тело протестует против зелий, что она влила в его раны. Так или иначе, его жизнь теперь полностью в её руках.

\- Ну что ж, Лютик, пора тебе отдохнуть, - она закрывает ему глаза ладонью, и в следующее мгновение он мягко проваливается в темноту.

***

Он не знает, сколько времени провёл без сознания, в этом странном подобии сна, но когда он открывает глаза, уже ночь, и Трисс сидит у кровати в мягком кресле, читая какую-то толстую книгу. Он с любопытством изучает её, её грациозную позу, изящное голубое платье, красиво оттеняющее её смуглую кожу. Если бы он не был уверен, что у Геральта с ней что-то было, то попытался бы, по крайней мере, пофлиртовать с ней, пока он валяется в её постели. Если это, конечно, её постель? Где же он очутился?

\- О, ты проснулся, - она откладывает книгу и подходит к нему, чтобы заняться осмотром его ран, которые сейчас не причиняют такого дискомфорта как прежде. - Ты знаешь, где находишься?

\- Хм, где-то в хорошем месте, я уверен, - он пытается шутить, но тут же закашливается, чувствуя, как пересохло у него в горле.

Она нежно улыбается и протягивает ему чашку воды, которую он тут же жадно осушает. 

\- Аккуратно, не торопись, ты довольно долго был без сознания. Почти три дня. Нож не задел ничего важного, но всё же, это была глубокая рана.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он, надеясь, что сможет как-то отплатить ей за доброту.

\- Ерунда, мне несложно, - с усмешкой она отмахивается от него.

\- Нет-нет. Я должен как-то отблагодарить тебя. У меня нет при себе денег, иначе я бы пострадал ещё больше, но, может быть, я смогу порадовать тебя песней? Может быть, танец, если я когда-нибудь снова смогу танцевать, или, может быть, стихотворение в твою честь? _Чудесна так твоя улыбка, восхитительная Трисс, готов я исполнить любой твой каприз!_ Нет, это было ужасно, я уверен, что придумаю что-нибудь получше, когда немного приду в себя… - бессвязно бормочет он, пытаясь выбраться из постели, желая покинуть её и это место, где бы он ни был, но замирает, когда Трисс машет на него рукой.

\- Он был прав, ты _правда_ много болтаешь, - она задумчиво смотрит на него, прежде чем предложить ещё одну чашку воды. На этот раз он пьёт медленнее, отсрочивая тот момент, когда ему придётся ответить.

\- Да, он всегда очень охотно озвучивал эту жалобу, - Лютик пожимает плечами, а потом трогает скрытую повязкой рану на боку. Что ж, она не болела только до тех пор, пока он не ткнул в неё пальцем.

\- Он болван, но обычно хочет как лучше, - она фыркает и отталкивает его руку.

Он хмыкает, что делает совсем нечасто, но он раздражён её самонадеянностью. Откуда она знает? Много ли времени она провела с Ведьмаком? Очень маловероятно. Геральт почти ни с кем не общается - кроме Плотвы, но это само собой разумеется. Более того, Лютик был, возможно, единственным, кто оставался с Ведьмаком дольше, чем пару ночей. Могучий подвиг, конечно, но что хорошего он ему принёс?

Она склоняет голову набок в ответ на его молчание, разглядывая его так же, как это всегда делала Йеннифэр. Как будто он хрупкий, редкий цветочек, который интересно изучать, но о котором приходится заботиться, который хочется пожалеть. Такое отношение подпитывает его молчаливый гнев, несмотря на его обычно радостный настрой.

\- Ты совсем не такой, как я представляла, когда он говорил о тебе, - наконец говорит она и снимает повязку, открывая небольшой, всё ещё красный шрам там, где раньше была колотая рана. Она начинает разматывать его ногу, и он понимает, что лежит почти обнажённый в постели - это была бы совершенно прекрасная, даже желанная ситуация, если бы не бурлящая лавина эмоций, накрывшая его с головой в мгновение ока. Геральт говорил о нём? _Нет, он, наверно, как обычно только жаловался на меня. У него никогда не находится доброго слова для меня. У него нет добрых слов, конец предложения._

\- Ну, люди, бывает, меняются со временем, - она заканчивает за него, избавляя Лютика от необходимости отвечать. - Я не думаю, что ты хочешь услышать, чем он тут занимался? Ну, знаешь, для одной из твоих новых песен, - лениво продолжает она, отодвигая его ногу в сторону, чтобы проверить сейчас практически зажившую, а когда-то довольно серьёзную рану. Ему не хочется признавать, но она невероятно хороша во всех этих целительских делах, и он обязан ей жизнью, поэтому, наверно, он должен быть добрее к ней.

И ладно, может, ему и _хочется_ спросить её о Геральте, узнать точно, что тот сказал, но не позволяет себе поддаться такому соблазну. Ниже падать уже некуда. И дальше слепо искать одобрения Геральта просто выше его сил, он уже давно решил, что с него хватит. Он перевернул ту страницу своей жизни, на которой он был всего лишь верным спутником и бардом Геральта, и, несмотря на чувства, которые ещё не утихли - и, вероятно, никогда до конца не исчезнут - он безжалостно душит в себе жажду похвалы этого человека.

\- И впрямь любопытно, - она тихо хихикает, словно бы в ответ на собственные мысли, и зачем-то отворачивается. Когда она поворачивается обратно, то держит в руках новый наряд для него, вместо старого, залитого кровью и грязного после многих дней в дороге. Его глаза непроизвольно расширяются, когда он видит тонкий материал глубокого тёмно-синего цвета.

\- Знаешь, когда я сказала, что ты много болтаешь, я не имела в виду, что хочу, чтобы ты прекратил, - она протягивает ему одежду, и он медленно садится на кровати. - А теперь у меня такое чувство, что я разговариваю со стеной, никак не со знаменитым бардом, которому удалось очистить имя _Мясника из Блавикена_!

\- Я обнаружил, что когда тебе нечего сказать, то лучше ничего и не говорить, - ему ненавистна сама мысль об этом, но он вынужден признать, что этот урок - пожалуй, единственное хорошее, что досталось ему от Геральта. Всего за несколько коротких месяцев в одиночестве он превратился в молчаливого и стойко переносящего все невзгоды путешественника, над какими он всегда потешался. Ему не хочется думать об этом, но до недавнего времени это успешно помогало ему избегать неприятностей.

Может быть, Геральт был прав с самого начала. Словами не передать, как сильно он презирает себя за то, что позволил горечи и утрате так себя изменить. Он и впрямь собственными кровью и потом смыл дурную славу с Геральта, но когда на этой проклятой горе Ведьмак своими жестокими словами свежевал саму душу Лютика, словно настоящий мясник тушу, он горько пожалел о том, что когда-то сделал для Геральта. 

_Боги_ , он ненавидит то, каким раздражительным он становится даже при малейшем упоминании Геральта. Он не настолько озлобился - _совсем нет_. 

\- Йеннифэр тоже было, что о тебе сказать, - Трисс вежливо отворачивается, пока он одевается.

Он замолкает, уперев руки в бока и приподняв брови. 

\- А вы все собираетесь вокруг большого очага и сплетничаете, как простолюдины, или просто обмениваетесь письмами? Или может быть, общаетесь по ксеновоксу?

Она оборачивается с такой широкой улыбкой на лице, как будто совершила какой-то великий подвиг. 

\- А ну-ка расскажи мне, как он к тебе попал?

\- Эм, Йеннифэр дала мне его на случай, если я захочу с ней связаться, - он не знает, должен ли говорить ей об этом, но… не похоже, что это большой секрет. Или нет?

\- Опять же, очень любопытно! Во время нашей последней встречи она об этом не упоминала, - её тёмные глаза мерцают в свете камина, словно драгоценные топазы, и Лютику хочется заглянуть ей в голову и узнать, о чём она думает. Кажется, что она совсем непроста. Впрочем, все магические существа, с которыми он сталкивался, были такими же.

\- Может быть, ей нравится, когда люди не лезут в её дела, - бормочет он себе под нос, трясущимися руками застёгивая пуговицы на шёлковой рубашке.

\- Не переживай, в отличие от Геральта, Йеннифэр тебя только хвалила. Хотя они оба были крайне встревожены. Что странно для них обоих, но почему-то больше - для Йен, - Трисс явно пытается успокоить его, но он только начинает нервничать ещё больше. Он не понимает, что чувствует, узнав, что они волнуются о его благополучии, что _Геральту_ не всё равно даже после того, как он прогнал Лютика прочь.

\- Это так оскорбительно. Они уверены, что я не могу сам о себе позаботиться, - он усмехается, и она поднимает бровь, её взгляд скользит по его недавно приобретённым шрамам. Он смущённо откашливается. - Этот раз не считается.

\- Я понимаю, почему ты так думаешь. Похоже, ты неплохо справляешься один. Я не знаю тебя, Лютик, но причина, по которой они оба считают тебя беспомощным, выше моего понимания, - твёрдо заявляет она, и он подавляет панический смех.

Время, проведённое вдали от Ведьмака, безусловно, открыло ему глаза на некоторые вещи. Во-первых, теперь он больше осознает, что вёл себя с Йеннифэр как грубый идиот. Ему некого винить в своих несчастьях, кроме самого себя. И Геральта. Он всё ещё чертовски уверен, что может повесить вину на Геральта по крайней мере в нескольких случаях.

Сотни вариантов ответа роятся в его голове, и он, конечно же, выбирает самый унизительный.

\- Ну, любовь делает из нас дураков, не правда ли?

Её взгляд немного темнеет, когда она отводит глаза, разрывая зрительный контакт с Лютиком. Её плечи опускаются, и она молча кивает, как будто точно знает, о чём он говорит. Разве это возможно? Может быть, она ещё одна из тоскующих по Геральту красоток, которые никогда не получали от него чего-то большего, чем быстрый трах? О, Лютик знает, что это более чем вероятно. В конце концов, он, вероятно, единственный несчастный, который присоединился к этому клубу, не получив даже такой малости.

\- Да, это правда, - соглашается Трисс и бросает ему слабую улыбку, слишком ему знакомую. - И это всё объясняет, - многозначительно заканчивает она, и теперь, ну, теперь он просто запутался.

\- Что именно? - обиженно спрашивает он, проклиная дурную привычку окружающих увиливать от щекотливых тем, как будто их укусит Василиск и _они умрут_ , если только заговорят об этом.

\- Почему он был так настойчив, когда хотел узнать, всё ли у тебя в порядке, - она продолжает улыбаться своей странной, безрадостной улыбкой, когда идёт в угол комнаты к большому столу, который заставлен стопками книг и разноцветными бутылочками. - Видишь ли, он заставил меня наложить на тебя своего рода следящее заклинание. Не такое, что показывает твоё местоположение в любое время, нет. Но такое, которое даёт мне знать, если твоя кровь проливается насильственным способом. Вот так я и нашла тебя. Заклинание оставляет желать лучшего, но в конце концов оно сработало и даже помогло. Он потребовал это в качестве платы за свою последнюю работу здесь.

Лютик замирает, чувствуя, как колючий холод скручивает его внутренности. Он вздрагивает, будто бы от настоящей боли, чтобы затем всё его тело вспыхнуло словно факел в пламени негодования, невидимом человеческому глазу. Оно кажется ему таким реальным, но он знает, что это лишь фантомное ощущение. Он сжимает кулаки.

\- Он... - Лютик переводит дыхание, глубоко вздыхает и зажмуривается. - Почему он это сделал?

\- Потому что он беспокоится о тебе, Лютик, - Трисс откидывается на спинку кресла и, прищурившись, задумчиво наблюдает за ним.

\- Он _боится_ , что я доставлю ему неприятности или запятнаю его имя, вот о чём он беспокоится, - у него вырывается злой, горький смешок, его взгляд, почти ничего не видя за кровавой пеленой, бегает по комнате, выискивая его вещи. - У него нет никакого права беспокоиться обо мне, потому что... сними заклинание, я его не хочу. Если мне суждено умереть молодым, так тому и быть. Мне всё равно, - он поворачивается к ней, надеясь, что его поза выглядит достаточно твёрдо и требовательно.

\- Лютик, ну что ты... - она встаёт, пытаясь достучаться до него, но он уже принял решение.

_У Геральта нет никакого права так с ним поступать._

\- Нет, нет. Если бы он действительно волновался, он бы... я не знаю. Вероятно, ничего не сделал, потому что мы говорим о Геральте, и мы оба знаем, что предугадать его действия сложнее, чем живым пройти Лес на болотах! - он отчаянно машет рукой, всё ещё пытаясь найти свою сумку, и наконец замечает её, висящую рядом с грязным плащом на одном из оленьих рогов на стене. Он быстро пересекает большую комнату и срывает свои вещи с крюка.

\- Он хочет как лучше, - повторяет она, и в ответ Лютик громко смеётся, жестоко и, надо признать, крайне недостойно.

\- Это ты так говоришь, но так ли это на самом деле? Я не думаю, что теперь он вообще чего-то хочет для меня. Он продолжает творить свою обычную хрень, а я должен бегать вокруг и догадываться, а что же это значило? Нет, больше такого не будет. Я справлялся в одиночку до этого, я и в будущем уж как-нибудь не пропаду, - он накидывает плащ и направляется к двери. - К тому времени, как я покину этот город, лучше бы тебе снять заклятие, - это пустая угроза, и Трисс это тоже знает, но всё равно кивает.

Город оживлён даже в сумерках, и ему, вероятно, следовало бы подождать восхода солнца, но он слишком зол, чтобы медлить. Он должен уйти, и он должен уйти немедленно, Вызима никогда никому не принесла счастья, и это видно по местным, так почему же Лютику должно повезти? Он вполне мог бы укрыться на ночь в таверне или гостинице, но они только взглянут на его лютню и лицо и потребуют песни о Великом Белом Волке, а потом ему придётся петь, чтобы не навлечь на себя дурную славу и... ну, сегодня не лучший для этого вечер.

Его тело ещё сохраняет остатки слабости от трехдневного лежания в одном положении, но он, преодолевая боль, ищет ближайший выход из города. Он никогда не был так решительно настроен добраться до вольного города Новиграда, как сейчас.

Он чувствует, как путы заклятия обращаются дымом, когда он уже видит ворота. Магический туман, тая, проносится по каменным улицам и грязным лужам, пока он проходит под сводом и пересекает мост. Геральт должен держаться подальше от его дел. Лютик в какой-то степени _понимает_ , почему Геральт прогнал его - и он принял это. Может быть, его сердце всё ещё тоскует по этому грубияну, но разум его уже смирился с потерей. Он просто хочет, чтобы Геральт определился, правда ли он его ещё волнует или нет, прежде чем он снова даст Лютику бесплодную надежду.

***

\- А я ведь уже почти добрался до Новиграда! - скулит он, когда ксеновокс начинает издавать какие-то требовательные звуки.

 _\- Эй? Лютик, ты там?_ \- голос Йеннифэр звучит немного скрипуче и приглушённо, но он всё равно слышит её. Вздохнув, он подносит устройство ближе к своему лицу и осматривает его.

\- А как эта штука работает? Я должен просто кричать на неё?! - он повышает голос, заставляя _позаимствованную_ лошадь протестующе заржать.

 _\- Не ори, идиот, я прекрасно тебя слышу!_ \- шипит она на него, и он отшатывается от коробочки.

\- Ну, если ты меня хорошо слышишь, то ответь мне: чего ты хочешь? - он недовольно пыхтит, утомлённый дневным путешествием. Он слишком устал, чтобы разговаривать в принципе, не то что с Йеннифэр.

Она очень медленно откашливается, как будто ей неприятно произносить эти слова, но она всё равно их произносит:

_\- От тебя не было ни единой весточки с самого Тридама, я решила тебя проверить._

\- Хм, - он прекрасно понимает, что начинает говорить как Геральт, когда устаёт - ещё одна дурная привычка, которую он перенял у Ведьмака и от которой никак не мог избавиться. - Ну, я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что у меня до сих пор всё хорошо. Я уже почти год живу сам по себе и ещё не умер.

 _\- Если не считать того случая в Вызиме,_ \- неизящно фыркает она. _\- Где ты сейчас?_

\- Где-то между Риндой и Оксенфуртом, - он пожимает плечами. До города, где он учился в университете, всего один день пути, но он уверен, что дойдёт до Новиграда за пару недель. - Вероятно, ближе к Ла Валетт, чем к Ринде.

 _\- Стой на месте,_ \- её голос прерывается, и он недоверчиво смотрит на коробочку. _\- Стой на месте…_

Он видит, как в бодрящем весеннем воздухе появляется вихрь листьев и грязи, как внезапно колеблется горизонт, искажённый совершенно другой картиной, и тогда Йеннифэр выходит из круга и подходит к его маленькому костру. Он уверен, что выглядит как тупоголовый идиот, но он никогда не видел такую сложную магию прежде - это служит хорошим напоминанием о том, насколько на самом деле Йеннифэр могущественна.

Она оглядывает его лагерь и даже выглядит немного впечатлённой тем, что она видит.

\- Где ты взял лошадь? - интересуется она, присаживаясь на поваленное бревно напротив того, к которому прислонился он.

\- Это подарок. 

_Так оно и было._

\- Я уверена, что ты выманил её у какой-нибудь милой молодой дворянки, - она одобрительно кивает головой.

\- Вообще-то дворянина. Зачем ты здесь? И как? - он снова убирает ксеновокс в сумку и слегка наклоняется вперёд. - Я бы предложил тебе освежиться с дороги, но боюсь, что всё, что у меня есть, - это вода и немного масла, и оно совсем не для этого.

Она морщит лицо, прежде чем ответить ему невозмутимым взглядом. 

\- Я же сказала тебе, что волновалась.

\- И это очень мило с твоей стороны, но разве мы не остановились на том, что тебе не нужно беспокоиться обо мне? - он лениво перебирает струны лежащей на коленях лютни, почти беззвучно подпевая мелодии.

\- Сложно не беспокоиться о тебе, когда Геральт постоянно охотится за моей информацией, - она закатывает глаза так сильно, что Лютик удивляется, как они ещё держатся в её черепе.

\- Надеюсь, ты ничего ему не сказала. Пусть он варится в собственном соку, пускай поволнуется, - он берет особенно плохую ноту и морщится, накрыв струны ладонью.

\- Трисс поведала мне о твоём желании остаться невидимым для глаз Ведьмака, - она хихикает и достаёт себе из воздуха чашу вина - вот это сила.

\- Благодарю, что ты уважаешь мои желания, - он кивает ей, снова не понимая, куда идёт этот разговор.

\- Просто забавно, как... ну, как он настаивает, чтобы мы следили за тобой. Я пыталась сказать ему, что ты прекрасно справляешься сам и что тебе не нужна нянька, но... - она качает головой и смеётся. - Это очень смешно.

\- Это чертовски сильно раздражает, на самом деле, - ворчит он и отгоняет кролика, который пытается жевать свёрнутый спальный мешок, на котором он сидит.

\- Послушай, Лютик...

\- О, нет. Только не этот тон! - он надеется, что его взгляд и голос предельно ясно дадут ей понять, что никакие поползновения в эту сторону ему не нравятся. - Я не дам тебе извиняться _за него_ или вместо него. Трисс всё говорила и говорила, что он хочет как _лучше_ , но так ли это на самом деле? Я уверен, ты знаешь, что я ей сказал, и я всё ещё так думаю. «Намерения» и «действия» - это очень разные вещи, Йен. Действия _причиняют боль_ людям, а намерения по большей части остаются невидимы. Я не хочу, чтобы он знал, где я, потому что я устал от того, что он обращается со мной как с ребёнком! - он почти швыряет лютню на землю, но вовремя останавливается, потому что так поступают только капризные дети.

Что-то похожее на понимание проступает на её лице, и она как-то сразу вся _смягчается_. 

\- О, Лютик, - воркует она с нежной улыбкой, как мать, смотрящая на своё особенно непослушное потомство. - Геральт по-другому не умеет. Представь, что тебе всю жизнь говорят, что у тебя нет никаких чувств, что тебе никто не нужен и ты никому не нужен. А потом вдруг оказывается, что это не так. Как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы кто-то вдруг отобрал твой голос, _что_ ты чувствовал, когда кто-то почти отобрал его у тебя?

Он откидывается назад, смотрит в её фиалковые глаза и размышляет. Встреча с джинном была кошмаром. Ему было страшно потерять способность говорить, и ещё страшнее было то, что он предпочёл бы умереть, чем жить безгласным. Это был поистине один из самых ужасных, самых душераздирающих моментов в его жизни.

\- Ужасно, я чувствовал себя ужасно, - он отводит взгляд и смотрит в огонь. Прошёл почти целый год с тех пор, как он покинул Ведьмака, и Лютик сочинял пустые стихи о прекрасных мужчинах и женщинах, которые не вызывали у него никаких чувств, а только напоминали о его гнетущем одиночестве. Однако он уверен, что на Геральте их расставание почти не отразилось; он занимается своим делом, охотится на монстров, но иногда делает крюк, чтобы спросить о Лютике и его путешествиях - как будто ему не всё равно.

\- Ему всё равно. Ты должна сказать ему, чтобы он перестал приставлять ко мне ничего не подозревающих чародеек. Я больше не хочу, чтобы он присматривал за мной, - он бросает в костёр несколько коротких веток - сейчас достаточно тепло, чтобы спать и без огня, но он отгоняет волков, которые тут водятся, так что Лютик поддерживает пламя.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы он _сделал_ , Лютик? Я знаю, что он сожалеет о том, что сказал, ему даже не нужно было произносить это вслух, потому что он выглядел совершенно _несчастным_ каждый раз, когда мы пересекались. Мне не нравится видеть, как он страдает, и теперь, когда он думает… знает, что тебе лучше без него, ему, кажется, становится ещё больнее, - она щиплет себя за переносицу. - Я рассказала ему о нашей встрече в Тридаме, о том, как хорошо у тебя идут дела. Я была впечатлена, я всё ещё впечатлена, но он был… ну. Может быть, он всё-таки слишком привязался к мысли, что кто-то нуждается в нём. Так что же ты хочешь, чтобы он _сделал_?

\- Я хочу, чтобы он _ползал на коленях_ , - он улыбается, но его губы дрожат. - Он наконец понял, что может пострадать из-за того, что он сделал. Он любит поговорить о последствиях и тому подобном, так что, наверно, он все-таки догадывался, куда это нас приведёт. У меня всё хорошо, да, но это не значит, что мне не больно до сих пор. Я хочу, чтобы он ползал на коленях и _умолял о прощении_ , потому что он виноват передо мной.

Она кажется ошеломлённой, слышно, как плещется вино в чашке, когда она вздрагивает. 

\- Вот уж… Я и не подозревала, что в тебе есть что-то подобное, маленький бард, - она склоняет голову то в одну, то в другую сторону, обдумывая его слова. - Если я смогу уговорить его встать перед тобой на колени, ты примешь его обратно?

\- Во-первых, куда «обратно»? Он никогда не был моим, - он скрещивает руки на груди.

\- О, он был твоим больше, чем тебе кажется, Лютик, - она усмехается, снова обычная Йеннифэр, сильная и уверенная, как будто ничего и не было. - Если я смогу убедить его - никаких коварных уловок, не смотри на меня так - то где он сможет найти тебя?

\- Я ещё не готов встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Я поеду в Новиград, где... не знаю, задержусь там на несколько месяцев, пока не заработаю достаточно денег или не разведу какого-нибудь наивного дворянина на коттедж на побережье, - он прислоняется спиной к бревну и закрывает глаза. - Я думал о Горс Велене.

\- Как ты думаешь, как скоро это случится? Когда ты будешь готов, я имею в виду, - снова спрашивает она.

Он мурлычет себе под нос, и на его губах появляется улыбка. 

\- О, он поймёт. Пускай варится в собственном соку, пока тот не закипит.


	2. Chapter 2

Он не смотрит на барда, когда тот уходит к остальным охотникам за драконьими сокровищами, собравшимися на склоне горы. Он в едва сдерживаемом бешенстве из-за произошедшего, из-за слов, которыми тут все неосторожно бросались... хотя от своих слов он не отказывается, он непреклонен в том, что почти во всём виноват Лютик. 

\- Знаешь, ты ошибаешься, - бросает ему Борх. Спускаясь вниз по тропинке, он проходит мимо Геральта, стоящего на месте и тонущего в тёмной бездне собственных мыслей. 

\- Избавь меня от своих речей, - бурчит Геральт, не снисходя до того, чтобы посмотреть на человека, который обходит его сбоку, потому что он, _очевидно_ , решил остановиться посреди самой оживлённой дороги. 

\- Я избавлю тебя от страданий, мой добрый Ведьмак, и скажу тебе, что это не вина барда, - Борх, ничуть не обидевшись, оборачивается и улыбается ему в ответ, а Тэя и Вэя из-за спины дракона смотрят на Геральта как на безумного глупца. - Хотя обычно от него немного помощи, когда случается беда, на его плечо всегда можно опереться, - загадочно продолжает он, а Геральт отворачивается от него и идёт обратно к тому месту, где он оставил Плотву. 

Так будет лучше, решает он. Бард был одной большой проблемой, и даже _если_ он и не привлекал к ним неприятности, он всё равно каким-то образом всегда оказывался в самой их гуще. Он был громким, раздражающим, назойливым, слишком много болтал и никогда не затыкался. Он не подходил для того, чтобы следовать за Геральтом. Просто чудо, что они не поцапались раньше - просто чудо, что Лютик так долго оставался с ним. 

Ему нравится путешествовать одному. У него есть его мечи, его зелья, и Плотва всегда рядом, и это всё, что ему требуется. Ему не нужна обуза, ему не нужна постоянная болтовня надоедливого барда под ухом, которая отвлекала его чаще, чем он хотел бы признавать. 

Впервые за многие месяцы, а может быть, и годы, его путешествие проходит в полном молчании. Он намеренно избегает дороги, по которой ушёл бард, и направляется в город, который лежит в противоположной стороне. До ближайшего небольшого поселения он добирается верхом три дня. У них, похоже, есть проблема с утопцами - как и во многих похожих деревушках. Неподалёку от поселения есть болото, в котором, понятное дело, обитает тварь. Он берётся за работу и выполняет её в абсолютной тишине, прерывающейся только булькающими криками чудовища. 

Он заканчивает и возвращается к своим нанимателям, и те предлагают ему хлеб и сыр, которые он берёт с собой в дорогу. В деревне нет постоялого двора, поэтому он сразу же уезжает, смиряясь с тем, что будет спать в лесу, когда его веки начнут слипаться. В этом нет ничего нового. Он ночевал так почти всю свою жизнь, и если Плотва недовольно фыркает из-за отсутствия крыши над головой, что ж, он винит Лютика в том, что он разбаловал её тёплыми гостиницами и хорошим зерном. 

Она привыкнет к этой новой-старой жизни, и Геральт тоже. Бард больше не с ними, и теперь всё встанет на свои места, и Геральт продолжит делать своё дело, в то время как Лютик будет где-то далеко, один, возможно, в опасности и без защиты. Вот же блять.

*** 

Через несколько месяцев, возле Пустульских гор, в таверне города Гелибол, он слышит песню. Мелодия ему знакома, как и слова, и Геральту тошно от того, как его уши буквально навостряются при этих звуках, прежде чем он понимает, что это _кто-то другой_ поёт _его_ песню. Он всё равно заходит в таверну, просто чтобы убедиться, что это не Лютик с больным горлом. 

Он - идиот, осознает он, увидев самозванца. 

В нём поднимается неоправданно сильный гнев, и он борется с желанием швырнуть свою пинту эля через весь зал в голову не-Лютика. Этот человек и под страхом смерти не смог бы сыграть пристойно, и слова песни об убийстве могучего дракона изменились с того раза, когда он в последний раз слышал их. И он _уже_ слышал эту конкретную песню раньше. Вся эта _ситуация_ уже происходила раньше, поэтому он с трудом, но берёт под контроль своё дыхание и ругает себя за - за что? Что хотел, чтобы его надежды оправдались? С чего бы ему теперь надеяться встретиться с Лютиком? Вообще-то он должен _радоваться_ , что провел эти несколько месяцев, почти ничего не слыша о барде. И все же, вот уже третий раз за последние недели он не может сопротивляться желанию пойти туда, откуда доносится песня Лютика, только чтобы обнаружить, что поёт её не автор. 

\- Ох, он просто ужасен, - Геральт слышит голос девушки, беседующей со своими двумя подругами за столом в углу таверны. 

\- И правда, сущий кошмар. Автор, _настоящий бард_ , должен спустить своего цепного пса на всех менестрелей, которые пытаются скопировать его мелодию. Это же преступление! - вторая девица сердито машет рукой, и Геральт не может с ней не согласиться. 

\- Разве вы не слышали? - третья заговорщически наклоняется ближе к двум другим. - Он опять путешествует один. Говорят, Мясник ему надоел, и он ушёл от него. 

Геральт сжимает запястье руки, в которой держит эль, не давая ей сжаться и расколоть пинту. Бессмысленное уничтожение чужого имущества никому не принесет пользы. 

\- Оно и понятно, - первая с надменным смешком откидывает голову назад. - Кто угодно заскучает, когда из вдохновения - сплошь утопцы да болотная вода! - все трое разражаются хихиканьем, которое можно было бы назвать очаровательным, если бы Геральт не кипел молча от злости. 

_Лютик? Заскучал? С ним?_ Только остатки его чувства собственного достоинства удерживают его от того, чтобы пойти туда и спросить, где они слышали такую чепуху. 

Это _он_ приказал барду уйти! Всё это время это _он_ не нуждался в Лютике, а не наоборот! Ему никто не нужен, и так будет всегда. 

\- Этот уродливый цвет тебе не к лицу, Геральт, - справа от него раздаётся знакомый голос, и он знает, кто это, ещё до того, как она усаживается напротив него. 

Он понятия не имеет, почему не услышал, как она вошла в таверну, почему не учуял её запах. Его пугают предположения о том, почему так случилось - так что он решительно гонит их прочь. 

\- Йен, - хмыкает он, разжимая хватку на пинте и разгибая пальцы, так как они немного онемели от силы его захвата. 

\- Вот этот, - она описывает рукой круг у его лица, видимо имея в виду выражение на нём, - цвет _негодования_ , он тебе не идёт. 

\- Чего ты хочешь, Йен? - он вздыхает, делая глоток мочи, которую они пытаются выдать за эль в этой жалкой таверне. Напиток уже тёплый и слегка затхлый. Как долго он просидел здесь, злясь на то, что развлечения сегодня - хуже некуда? Что Лютика здесь нет? Что, вероятно, его никогда больше не будет рядом? 

\- И почему все думают, что я чего-то от них хочу? - она фыркает и возмущённо скрещивает руки на пышной груди. Она выглядит - ну, она прекрасно выглядит. Она всегда выглядит прекрасно, и её глаза так же пленительны, как и всегда, но если она здесь для перепихона на сеновале - он боится, что ему придётся отказаться. 

\- Потому что так и есть? - он отворачивается, когда она хмуро смотрит на него. - А кто эти _все_? 

\- Я столкнулась с твоим маленьким бардом несколько недель назад, - когда взгляд Геральта возвращается к ней, она дерзко улыбается, словно она выиграла какой-то приз, играя в неизвестную ему игру. 

\- Где? - на столе его рука судорожно сжимается в кулак, он уже мысленно пересчитывает монеты в своём кошельке и готовится вскочить на Плотву и отправиться в тот город, где Лютика видели в последний раз, чтобы... он делает паузу. Чтобы _что_? Просто броситься к нему и потребовать объяснений? _Почему наши пути до сих пор не пересеклись, и это после стольких лет их неразрывной связи?_ Чтобы потребовать извинений? За что? Лютик ведь в действительности не сделал ничего плохого. Геральту потребовалось время, чтобы перебеситься, и теперь он со стыдом неохотно признаёт, что был неправ на той проклятой горе. 

\- У него всё хорошо, - она продолжает так, будто не слышала его вопроса. - Он пел на празднике в честь чей-то помолвки. У него не было недостатка ни в деньгах, ни в вине, которое он принимал от каждой хорошенькой девушки, которая ему его предлагала, - она умышленно ранит его каждым словом, как будто знает, куда нужно уколоть и пнуть, чтобы ему было больно. А она, вероятно, и вправду знает. Это просто странно, что она знает, где находятся все слабые места, которые ему оставил Лютик. 

\- У него... _всё хорошо?_ \- он откидывается назад, прислоняясь спиной к стене, прячась от цепкого взгляда Йеннифэр. 

\- О, да. Он пользуется большим успехом! Я постоянно слышу о том, как он оживляет любое место, куда приходит. Он прямо сияет. Мы очень неплохо поболтали. Он сказал, что его дела пошли в гору, его зовут на самые грандиозные празднования. Он, наконец, стал знаменитым бардом, как и мечтал. Одиночество пошло ему на пользу, - она напевает себе под нос, изучая свои ногти, а затем подзывает барменшу, чтобы попросить чашу вина. - Ты, кажется, шокирован? 

Он хмыкает, не находя слов - _не в первый раз_. Он ожидал... не _этого_ уж точно. Он не ожидал, что Йеннифэр вернётся в его жизнь, чтобы сообщить, как _хорошо_ Лютику живётся - _одному_ , без Геральта, без его общества и защиты. 

\- Ты не можешь быть настолько удивлён. Он как-то справлялся и до тебя, Геральт, конечно, он смог вернуться к такой жизни, - посмеивается она и благодарит девицу, которая приносит ей вино. - Признаюсь, я немного волновалась за него, когда он так поспешно ушёл после всего этого приключения с драконом. Но, похоже, мои опасения были совершенно беспочвенны. Ему не нужно, чтобы ты или я беспокоились о нём. Только представь себе! 

Значит, Лютику он всё-таки _не нужен_. 

На самом деле, он знает, что то, что она говорит, имеет смысл. Информация логична, и факты правдивы, но всё же что-то внутри него не хочет мириться с тем, что Лютик прекрасно справляется _без него_. 

\- Где? - он снова требует ответа, чувствуя, как исказилось его лицо, и видя, как улыбка Йеннифэр становится ещё шире. Он ненавидит эту улыбку. Она заставляет его чувствовать, будто чародейка одержала над ним победу. Какую, он не знает, но что-то в этом изгибе красных губ очень отталкивает. 

\- Да ладно тебе, Геральт. Зачем тебе это знать? До сих пор ты так хорошо его избегал, я уверена, что ты и дальше так сможешь, даже если не будешь знать его местоположение _или_ куда он держит путь, - она наклоняет чашу и допивает вино одним глотком. Она встаёт, отряхивает пальто и берёт свою сумку. - Он здоров, как бык. Его кормят и поят, ему есть, с кем потрахаться и кому о нём позаботиться. Чего ещё ты можешь хотеть для него? Увидимся позже, Геральт. Береги себя. Доброго пути, - она небрежно машет рукой на прощание, её тёмные волосы развеваются, когда она выходит из этой грязной клоаки, именующей себя таверной. 

Может быть, она пришла сюда с какой-то целью? Может быть, чтобы позлить Геральта? Как она узнала, что он так отреагирует на информацию о Лютике? Неужели это так очевидно? Очевидно что? Собирается ли он продолжать плыть по этой реке отрицания и как долго? Он уже готов умолять, чтобы кто-нибудь вырубил его на месте. Так много вопросов и ни одного ответа! 

Разозлившись больше, чем когда-либо, он бросает монету на стол и выходит из таверны. В качестве добровольного наказания он решает разбить лагерь в соседнем лесу и начать охоту за стаей распоясавшихся диких собак на день раньше. 

За те несколько месяцев, что он провёл один, Геральт пришёл к поразившему его выводу. Было неприятно об этом думать, но каждый раз, когда тишина ночного воздуха становилась почти невыносимой и чувство одиночества поглощало его, он не мог не размышлять об этом. И ведь он сам был виноват в этом, не так ли? 

Он ворчал, и жаловался, и язвил, и был грубым и пренебрежительным по отношению к барду, и Лютик всё равно оставался с ним рядом. И теперь, когда он ушёл, а Геральт остался наедине со своими мыслями и воспоминаниями, он вынужден признать, что очень скучает по барду. И признаться себе - и кому угодно ещё - в том, что он осознал это, страшнее смерти. Потому что Геральт редко _ошибается_. Он ненавидит ошибаться. И признать, что он скучает по компании Лютика (его болтовне, его _присутствию_ ) означало бы признать, что он был неправ, прогнав барда. Но самое главное, это означало бы, что он ошибался, когда думал - и кричал Лютику в лицо, что его жизнь была бы лучше без неких громкоголосых неприятностей поблизости. 

Потому что Лютик не был _всего лишь_ громкоголосой и раздражающей помехой. Он был, очевидно, чем-то гораздо большим - и Геральт лишил его возможности выразить, кто он и кем может быть. Лишил _себя_ возможности увидеть его под другим углом, в новом свете. В жёлтых ведьмачьих глазах Лютик был бабником, мягкосердечным поэтом, который влюблялся во всех и всё, что считалось красивым. Он гнался за вдохновением, менял музу на музу, отправлялся в очередное путешествие только для того, чтобы написать свою следующую величайшую песню - надеясь, что в этот-то раз именно она станет хитом и озолотит его. И Геральт _понимал это_. Он понимал, что нужно бежать к следующей работе, перебираться из одного города в другой в поисках денег и еды. Он слишком хорошо это понимал. Но он, очевидно, неправильно понял и принял как должное готовность Лютика сопровождать его куда бы то ни было. И теперь, когда они больше не путешествуют вместе, он не сможет узнать Лютика, узнать по-настоящему, заглянуть под ярлык, который сам же на него навесил. 

Потому что теперь Лютик прекрасно справляется и без него. 

А это, в свою очередь, означает, что Геральт всё это время сдерживал барда. Что Лютик мог быть богат и доволен жизнью, уютно устроившись при чьём-то дворе, уже сейчас, если бы не посвятил своё время и талант Ведьмаку. И _несмотря на это_ он решил следовать за Геральтом по всему континенту, подвергая себя опасности. И это настолько сбивает его с толку, что у него начинает болеть голова. Разве бард не шёл с ним ради награды, денег и славы? Лютик всегда настаивал, что они друзья. Похоже, Геральт сильно переоценил потребность Лютика в защите и вдохновении, которые Ведьмак ему давал. Он сильно переоценил потребность Лютика в _нём_. И это его задело. Это было больнее, чем он думал, и его медленно бьющееся сердце тоже это чувствовало. 

Плотва ржёт, когда приближается опасность, и Геральт сжимает рукоять меча, лениво протаскивая его острый конец через грязь, в то время как его разум заполнен этими мыслями, бьющимися о черепную коробку словно беспокойная стая летучих мышей. 

Он испытывает какое-то болезненное удовлетворение, расправляясь со стаей диких зверей - такое случается нечасто. Это никогда не было чем-то личным, это просто работа. Но он убивает каждую из собак с жестокостью того дикого зверя, что когтями скребётся о стены своей клетки _внутри него_. И к счастью, на каждое сегодняшнее болезненное осознание находится жертва, на которую он может выместить гнев и разочарование на самого себя. 

Лютик в нём не нуждается. 

Лютик не хочет, чтобы он был рядом. 

Это он поймал себя на том, что нуждается в компании барда. 

Лютик был готов терпеть его так долго по какой-то причине, понимание которой всё ещё ускользает от него. 

Он очень скучает по барду. 

Он хочет, чтобы бард к нему вернулся. 

Он, возможно, никогда больше его не увидит, и поделом ему. 

Потому что он ошибался - насчёт Лютика и того, что, как ему казалось, является непреложной истиной. 

Как оказалось, у ведьмаков _на самом деле_ есть эмоции.

*** 

Вызима призывает его на помощь. Ну, точнее, Трисс Меригольд зовёт его на помощь. Гритти терроризировал воды вокруг города в течение последних нескольких недель, и жители довольно сильно пострадали от безумия чудовища. Он берётся за эту работу, потому что он, по-видимому, единственный Ведьмак, которому Трисс доверяет, и потому что это очень странно, что Гритти появляется так далеко внутри страны и вдали от открытого моря, так что что-то здесь определённо не чисто. Последний раз он сталкивался с таким монстром в Заливе Праксены _много лет_ назад, и тот оставил ему ужасный шрам на ноге. 

Ну и конечно, он в долгу у Трисс, и этот факт отправляется прямиком в список причин, по которым он _должен_ согласиться на эту работу. Список _минусов_ , однако, гласит: здоровенная, в три раза больше его тварь с несколькими рядами острых зубов, обитает в воде. 

Ну, это не первый раз в его жизни, когда он сталкивается с проблемами, которые могут проглотить его целиком. Поэтому, как только он заканчивает в Каррерасе, где очищал местный лес от поселившихся там мерзких кикимор, он сразу же берёт курс на Вызиму и добирается туда за несколько дней. 

Трисс приветствует его у главных ворот города. Сидящая на белом коне, она похожа на величественную королеву. Она красива и добра, и если бы Геральт был способен _остепениться_ … ну что ж. Он качает головой, чувствуя себя глупо из-за этого приступа слабости. Он знает, _с кем_ бы он осел в каком-нибудь тихом месте, если бы когда-то на это решился - и речь не о ней. 

\- Трисс, - он склоняет голову в знак приветствия, и она застенчиво улыбается ему. 

\- Давненько не виделись, Геральт, - Трисс кивает головой в сторону замка, и они пускают своих лошадей медленным галопом по оживлённым улицам Вызимы. Вырисовывающееся здание выглядит внушительно в угасающем солнечном свете, но ему никогда не нравились такие большие замки. 

\- Ты хорошо выглядишь, - говорит ей он, вспоминая их последнюю встречу и её, грустную и опустошённую. 

\- Два мирных года и не на такое способны, - она кивает и тут же отворачивается от него, чтобы помахать рукой нескольким детям, которые с благоговением смотрят на неё с обочины дороги. 

\- Отлично. 

Вообще-то, он никогда не был очень разговорчив. И совсем не потому, что ему нечего сказать, он замолкает и не произносит ни слова, пока они не доберутся до замка. 

\- Этот Гритти... ты знаешь, насколько он крупный? Это взрослая особь или подросток? - спрашивает он, когда они входят в одну из гостиных. 

\- Как обычно, сразу к делу, да, Геральт? - она усмехается и идёт к полке в углу, с которой снимает стеклянную чашу с чем-то. - Он почти совсем взрослый, одного ряда зубов не хватает. 

\- Хм, - _чёрт побери_ , это будет очень трудно, но, вероятно, ему неплохо заплатят. Он ещё по крайней мере месяц сможет брать не слишком рискованные контракты, прежде чем темерианская медь закончится. 

\- Я предполагаю, что ты собираешься применить _«убить его изнутри»_ подход? - она делает глоток своего напитка, но ничего ему не предлагает. Это к лучшему, для такого ему понадобится ясная голова, а ведьмовское варево, как известно, сильная штука. 

\- К несчастью, - он вздыхает, проводя рукой по лицу. Будет очень неприятно, и он не уверен, что даже с приличной наградой это будет того стоить, но это работа, и она должна быть выполнена. 

\- А, понятно, - она быстро роется в своей сумке, перекинутой через плечо, а потом протягивает ему маленький пузырек с чем-то. - Для твоего меча. Смажь его перед тем, как идти туда. Как только зелье попадёт в кровь Гритти, оно замедлит его - пищеварение и всё остальное. 

Он берёт предложенную бутылочку и убирает её за пазуху; дополнительная помощь ему не помешает. Он с благодарностью склоняет голову. 

\- Увидимся, когда я закончу. 

\- О! Ты уже уходишь? Ну, эм, да. Будь осторожен, Геральт, - она кивает ему в ответ, её руки беспокойно теребят края рукавов. В этот раз она как-то сильно нервничает, и он ненадолго задумывается, почему же именно сейчас, прежде чем решить, что нет смысла зацикливаться на этом. 

\- Я постараюсь, - обещает он, разворачиваясь и выходя из замка. 

Он надеется, что не умрёт. У него есть ещё незаконченные дела в этом мире, которыми нужно заняться. Впрочем, в основном эти дела касаются Лютика, так что, возможно, ему будет лучше быть съеденным. Не в характере Геральта быть драматичным, но он предпочел бы стать обедом Гритти, чем извиниться за свои громкие и несправедливые слова. _Признать_ , что он был неправ - это одно, но _признаться_ в этом Лютику - совсем другое. 

\- Оставайся тут, Плотва, - он похлопывает кобылу по шее, и она толкает его в плечо головой. - Трисс позаботится о тебе, если я не вернусь. 

С тяжёлым сердцем и ещё более тяжёлым мечом он направляется к водам у городских стен.

***

\- Твою ж... мать, - сквозь зубы ругается он, стряхивая с себя почти неподъёмную из-за пропитавших её крови и воды броню. 

Потребовалось неимоверное количество времени, чтобы тварь хотя бы показалась. Для монстра, который, по-видимому, топил корабли дважды в неделю, он выбрал крайне неудачное для Геральта время, чтобы сделать перерыв. Поэтому он сел в маленькую лодку, которую ему любезно предоставили местные, подождал, смазал свой меч зельем, которым снабдила его Трисс, а затем подождал ещё немного. Пока чудовище наконец не напало. 

Маленькая лодка, в которой он находился, была полностью разрушена в мгновение ока, и его, немногим позднее, морская зверюга таки проглотила. Трисс определённо ошибалась - это был уже совершенно взрослый Гритти. Его зубы царапали и не на шутку резали его даже через доспехи, один ряд почти полностью отсутствовал, видимо кто-то в битве постарался их выбить. Хотя возможно тупая тварь сама себя до такого довела, этот вид был известен тем, что глотал части кораблей целиком, не жуя. И подобно маленькому кораблю, он скользнул вниз по глотке монстра, но в отличие от предыдущих несчастных, которые путешествовали по этому маршруту, у него было оружие, и двигаясь вглубь Гритти с поднятым мечом, он рубил тварь, как мог. Отвратительнейшее занятие - пытаться прорезать себе путь изнутри зверя, и он совсем не наслаждался этим. Зловоние было почти невыносимым, а звуки - _Боги_ , эти звуки раздражали и заставляли его вздрагивать с каждым визгом, который издавало чудовище. 

Но он это сделал. Он добрался до бьющегося сердца Гритти и одним последним ударом прикончил монстра, после этого прорубив тушу насквозь, чтобы выбраться наружу. Он, конечно же, с головы до ног был покрыт кишками, но, к счастью, его ранения были достаточно несерьёзны, чтобы он смог сразу же искупаться в озере. Он добирается до берега, немного потрёпанный, но всё же живой. 

Люди, до сих пор гуляющие по городу, откровенно шарахаются от него. Может быть, потому что от него до сих пор разит внутренностями Гритти, а может быть, потому что он выглядит настолько недовольным, что способен отпугнуть любого силой одного лишь взгляда. В любом случае, он рад, что может спокойно пройти по городу. 

Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы подняться по лестнице к покоям, которые ему пообещала приготовить Трисс. Должно быть, он устал больше, чем думал вначале. Ну, это не должно было его удивлять - в последний раз он нормально спал несколько месяцев назад. Ещё одна беда, которую он навлёк на себя. В которой также виноват он один. 

Стражники в замке тоже обходят его стороной, и, возможно, быть покрытым кишками не так уж и плохо. Он надеется, что зловоние и удар по голове, который он получил, не помешают ему наконец хорошо выспаться. 

Добравшись до отведённой ему комнаты, он открывает дверь и видит в центре комнаты большую ванну - углубление в каменном полу, заполненное горячей и ароматной водой, от которой поднимается пар. Он не может сдержать довольного гула, вырывающегося из глубины его груди, и начинает раздеваться, небрежно роняя свои вещи, торопясь погрузиться в ванну. 

\- Геральт! Ты вернулся! - голос Трисс эхом разносится по комнате, и он непроизвольно вздрагивает. 

Стыдно снова оказаться застигнутым врасплох. Свою рассеянность он списывает на душный из-за горячей ванны воздух и накопившуюся усталость. Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Трисс, уже ступив одной ногой в воду. 

\- Я... дело сделано, - говорит он, осторожно опускаясь в ванну. Раны, которые он получил, вспыхивают новой волной боли от влаги и жара, но он игнорирует неприятные ощущения и заставляет себя расслабиться, откинувшись на край ванны и на мгновение закрыв глаза. 

\- Ты... ну, я не из тех, кто ходит вокруг да около. Ты выглядишь немного хуже, чем обычно, - Трисс медленно подходит к нему и протягивает маленькую стеклянную бутылочку с мылом. 

\- Ничего такого, чего бы хорошая ванна не могла поправить, - он принимает сосуд из её рук и, вылив немного вязкой, пахучей жидкости в воду, остальной намыливает руки. 

\- Я знаю, что ты привык к тому, что тебя моют служанки, но сейчас ужасно поздно, и они все тебя боятся, - она усмехается, присаживаясь на широкий край каменной ванны. - Конечно, _я_ всегда могу тебе помочь. 

Ох. Взгляд Геральта застывает на её лице. Она выглядит немного смущённой, но довольно уверенной в себе. Она держится подчёркнуто-нейтрально, но Геральт чувствует витающий в воздухе запах возбуждения, и если бы... ну, если бы всё было по-прежнему, он бы без колебаний принял её предложение. 

Как бы то ни было, он отводит глаза и продолжает отмываться. 

\- Охота на монстров - грязное дело. У меня не всегда есть, кому помочь мне с ванной. Я научился справляться сам, - это явный отказ, и её плечи расстроено опускаются, она с неверием смотрит на него. Потом откашливается и немного отодвигается назад, но остаётся сидеть. 

\- Всё прошло по плану? 

Он приподнимает бровь, пытаясь заставить её осознать тот факт, что это был глупый вопрос, не говоря ей этого прямо в лицо. 

\- Да, никаких проблем. За исключением запаха я легко отделался. 

\- Да, я чувствую, - она, кажется, так же как и он ошарашена тем, что у неё вырвалось, но она быстро берёт себя в руки. - Ты должен позволить мне обработать свою рану на плече, как только закончишь тут. 

\- Всё нормально. 

\- Сейчас да, но Гритти, как известно, переносят болезни. Ты дашь мне обработать свои раны, - твёрдо заявляет она, прежде чем подняться на ноги, подойти к столу у очага и начать готовить свои снадобья. 

Он вздыхает, закрывает глаза и погружается с головой под воду. Здесь, внизу, гораздо спокойнее. Сквозь толщу мыльной воды он не слышит её обиженное ворчание и не чувствует исходящей от неё боли. Это не... нет, это его вина. Геральт знает, что дал ей достаточно оснований думать, что он заинтересовался ею во время их последней встречи, и тогда так и было. Но в тот момент у них не было времени, а сейчас, ну, сейчас он не уверен, что именно его останавливает. 

Он не может обманывать себя и говорить, что всё ещё скорбит о потере Йеннифэр, потому что она никогда ему на самом деле не принадлежала. То, что они пережили вместе, было недолгим, мимолетным, страстным, тяжёлым и таким недолговечным. Он поддался похоти и обстоятельствам, а такое никогда не кончается ничем хорошим. Йеннифэр тоже это понимала. Глупо было думать, что у них может быть будущее. С самого начала было очевидно, что она предназначена для чего-то другого, _для кого-то другого_. Ей нужно было что-то, и она искала это в его объятиях, хотела найти в ребёнке, но ничего не получилось. Ему оставалось только отпустить её и надеяться, что она найдёт того, кто сделает её счастливой. 

Он выныривает, сразу же вдыхая желанный кислород. 

\- Ах, хорошо. Я боялась, что ты утонул, - Трисс манит его к себе рукой. - Давай, вылезай. 

Он не перечит ей и ловит брошенное полотенце. Покидать тёплую ванную всегда неприятно, это возращение в этот неприятный мир, который сейчас пребывает ещё в большем беспорядке. 

Он замечает свежий комплект нижнего белья, сложенный на стуле рядом со столом, за которым она до этого работала, и направляется туда. Ну, по крайней мере, ему не придётся спать в своей кожаной тунике и грубых брюках. 

\- Я найду кого-нибудь, кто почистит твои доспехи, не волнуйся, - она жестом поторапливает его, тоскливо рассматривающего выделенную ему одежду. - Садись. И не надо надевать рубашку. 

Он молча подчиняется, потому что решительность в её голосе сменилась отчётливым раздражением, и он не хочет ещё больше злить её, учитывая, что она собирается иметь дело с его открытыми ранами. Он надевает льняные брюки и садится на стул. Наблюдать за работой чародеек всегда очень увлекательно. Она знает своё ремесло, и как в прошлый раз, когда она лечила его раны, так же и сейчас боль быстро уходит после нескольких магических слов и нанесения сладко пахнущей мази. 

\- Итак, Геральт. 

\- _О Боги_ , - он с силой откидывает голову назад. Он знает этот тон - Йеннифэр всегда говорила таким тоном, прежде чем начать пытать его неудобными вопросами. Ему интересно, связано ли это с тем, что они обе чародейки или что они близкие подруги. 

\- _Итак, Геральт_ , - повторяет она с настойчивостью - ему не получится отвертеться. - Я вижу, ты опять путешествуешь один. 

\- А я вижу, что ты говорила с Йен, - он дёргается, морщась, когда она погружает палец в одну из его ран, чтобы очистить её от озёрной грязи, всё ещё оставшейся там. 

\- Да, мы общаемся. Обсуждаем то и это, - она явно старается быть нежнее руками, чем словами. - Сначала я удивилась, но теперь поняла, что в конце концов он бы всё равно от тебя ушёл. Ты всегда был с ним ужасно груб. 

Она резала его без жалости словно зубы Гритти. Так вот что ей сказала Йеннифэр! Всё... всё было совсем не так. 

\- Он не сам ушёл. Я велел ему уйти. 

\- Да? Может быть, она забыла упомянуть эту маленькую деталь. Она сказала, что видела его мельком и что он был один. А я много где слышала о его успехе. Но знаешь, нынче никому нельзя верить, - она похлопывает его по плечу, показывая, что собирается заняться его спиной, так что он поворачивается боком в кресле. 

\- Я сказал ему уходить, - повторяет он, ненавидя себя за то, что почти рычит, вместо того чтобы говорить спокойно. 

\- Ясно, - практически мурлычет она, лениво проводя пальцем по одному из его старых шрамов, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на перевязке и исцелении. - И зачем ты это сделал? Разве ты не боишься, что без тебя он попадёт в беду? Или что он начнёт поносить тебя на каждом углу с тем же усердием, с каким он прежде тебя нахваливал? 

О, она определённо говорила с Йеннифэр больше, чем сама призналась. Он это знает, и она знает, что он это знает. Она играет с ним в какую-то странную игру, и он чувствует, что проигрывает. 

\- Он никогда не мог заткнуться и постоянно вляпывался в неприятности. Но, по-видимому, он вполне может позаботиться о себе, так как он, кажется, _так хорошо справляется_ и в одиночку, - горечь проскальзывает в его словах как Полуночница во мраке ночи. 

\- Значит, ты _не_ волнуешься? - она опять тычет пальцем в одну из ран, и он вздрагивает. 

\- Конечно, я волнуюсь! - он резко подаётся вперед, упираясь локтями в колени, а Трисс успокаивающе гладит его по спине. 

\- Тогда почему ты не пойдёшь и не попросишь его вернуться? - её голос звучит искренне заинтересовано и заботливо, но слова пронзают его будто кинжалы. 

_Почему?_ Ну, ответ довольно прост. 

\- Потому что я ему не нужен. Разве ты не слышала? С ним _всё в порядке_. Кто я такой, чтобы портить ему жизнь? - ему больно думать о том, как там Лютик без него, и ещё больнее говорить об этом. 

\- Но он нужен тебе, - это не вопрос, совсем нет. Она уже сделала свои выводы из всей этой ситуации. 

\- Мне никто не нужен, - он остаётся непреклонен, у него упрямства как у мула, и он скорее всего умрёт на холме самоотречения, куда его усадил Весемир. 

\- И тем не менее ты хочешь быть с ним, - закончив, она хлопает его по спине и отворачивается, чтобы сложить свои целительские штучки обратно в сумку. 

\- Нет. 

\- И всё же ты волнуешься за него. Говоришь, что вы не друзья, но в то же время жаждешь его общества? Геральт, в таком случае я бы сказала, что мозгов у тебя очевидно не больше, чем у лошади, но с моей стороны это было бы оскорблением Плотвы, - посмеивается она. - Ты должен пойти к нему. 

\- Не пойду, - говорит он, хотя всё у него внутри сжимается от мысли о том, что он никогда больше не услышит голос Лютика. 

\- Тогда ты будешь волноваться до тех пор, пока бесконечное беспокойство тебя не прикончит, - она склоняет голову набок. Он уже устал от властных женщин, которые смотрят на него как на непослушного ребёнка. Так вот как Лютик чувствовал себя рядом с Геральтом? Как неполноценный объект насмешек? Он надеется, что нет - он никогда этого не хотел. И все же, вероятно, именно этого он своим поведением и добился. Более чем вероятно, что добился, желая уберечь свою собственную эгоистичную шкуру. 

\- Тогда я умру от беспокойства, - угрюмо говорит он и натягивает рубашку. Она права, и он это знает. Постоянное волнение было одной, если не главной, из причин, почему он не мог нормально спать, независимо от того, насколько он устал. Его сонные, подсознательные мысли всё время возвращаются к Лютику, одинокому и _мёртвому_ в каком-нибудь тёмном лесу или рядом с безлюдной дорогой. Это должно прекратиться, он понимает это. Он должен знать, что с Лютиком точно всё в порядке, иначе он сойдет с ума. Геральт должен проследить, чтобы о барде заботились, даже если это будет делать не он... ох. _Ну что ж._  
Трисс протягивает ему мешочек с монетами, по виду сумма даже больше обещанной, и ему не терпится забрать деньги, но... Он внезапно понимает, что хочет попросить нечто иное в качестве оплаты. 

\- Нет, оставь себе. Мне нужна твоя помощь, - он мягко отталкивает руку Трисс. Он знает, что хочет вместо денег. 

\- А? - она выглядит заинтригованной. И неудивительно - ведьмаки никогда не принимают оплату одолжениями, только монетой. - Что тебе нужно? 

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты сотворила заклинание, а затем ты должна сделать кое-что, когда оно активизируется, - он глубоко вздыхает и прячет глаза от её любопытного взгляда. - Это своего рода следящее заклинание, ничего слишком сложного, но оно непостоянно, потому что работает с определённым намерением. Мне нужно, чтобы ты... это для барда. Если его кровь проливается насильственным путём, мне нужно, чтобы ты помогла ему. 

Она молчит с минуту, прежде чем расплыться в широкой улыбке. Почти точная копия Йеннифэр, только хуже. Тогда он понимает, что снова проиграл ей. Им обеим. 

\- Ну и ну, Геральт. Это действительно интересно, - её тёмные глаза ласково смотрят на него, и она нежно гладит его по щеке. - И очень благородно с твоей стороны. 

\- Хм, - он избегает встречаться с ней взглядом. - Ты можешь это сделать? 

\- Конечно, могу. Это займет несколько дней, но я всё сделаю, - она убирает руку от его лица и подбирает свою сумку. - Ещё увидимся, Геральт, - она подмигивает ему, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. 

Он падает в постель и впервые за много месяцев спит всю ночь как убитый. 

Утром рядом с собой на кровати он обнаруживает кошелёк, наполовину наполненный монетами, и он забирает его, потому что _дареному коню в зубы не смотрят_.

***

Три месяца назад исполнился ровно год с событий на Драконьих горах, и сейчас Геральт слышит голос Трисс через одно из зеркал в логове мёртвого чародея. Он весь покрыт пылью и паутиной, а на его брюках на бедре виднеется дыра, но он отвечает на её зов, потому что, несмотря ни на что, это кажется разумным. 

\- Откуда ты знала, где со мной можно связаться? - вместо приветствия он сразу непроизвольно начинает ворчать. 

\- Простое заклинание определения местоположения, - улыбается она. - Это заняло некоторое время, так как ты постоянно в движении, но у меня получилось. 

\- Что тебе нужно? - что бы это ни было, он надеется, что это ненадолго, потому что ему нужно выследить убийцу на огромной территории, а это займет недели. Тут настоящий бардак и безумие, и ему нужно с этим разобраться, хотя он совсем этого не хочет. 

\- Заклинание, которое ты заставил меня наложить на Лютика, сработало полторы недели назад. Я добралась до него вовремя, сейчас с ним всё в порядке, не волнуйся, - она жестом велит ему замолчать, а затем бросает на него такой уничтожающий взгляд, как будто он оскорбил её родину или что-то вроде то. - Он заставил меня отменить заклинание, и я решила, что дам тебе знать. Нет, я не собираюсь накладывать его снова и нет, я не скажу тебе, куда пошёл бард после этого. Я буду уважать его желания и не стану вмешиваться в его дела. 

Всё тело Геральта напрягается. Лютик... он был в опасности. Да, сейчас он в порядке. Но в следующий раз, когда он будет в опасности, никто об этом не узнает, и тогда бард _умрёт_ , а Геральт... 

\- Вызима вызывает Геральта, э-э-эй? В этой тупой башке есть кто-нибудь дома? - она машет рукой, пытаясь привлечь его внимание, но это почти невозможно. - Я клянусь тебе. Если бы я знала, как сильно ранили барда твои слова и поступки, я бы никогда не согласилась. Это было вторжение в личную жизнь с твоей стороны, Геральт, позор тебе, - она упирает руки в бока, и он чувствует себя так, как будто его отчитывают. 

\- Прости, - выдыхает он, но всё его мысли о том, что Лютику было больно, а Геральта не было рядом, чтобы защитить его и помочь ему. 

\- Это не передо мной ты должен извиняться, Ведьмак, - усмехается она. - Какие-то бандиты напали на него за городом. Ничего серьёзного, но колотая рана и порез оставят шрамы, - она холодно смотрит на него. - Ты вообще ничего не знаешь, правда? 

\- Мне _надоело_ играть в эти игры с вами, _ведьмами_ , - он усмехается ей в ответ, чувствуя, что краснеет от гнева и раздражения. 

\- Тут ты один играешь с людьми, Геральт. Давно уже пришло время принять решение, - она отворачивается, - ты либо идёшь к нему и извиняешься, либо теряешь его навсегда. 

\- Он не хочет меня видеть, - он сдувается в мгновение ока, его ярость выходит из него как воздух из лёгких. Он чувствует себя голым, хотя полностью одет, он боится этого ощущения и ненавидит его. Все эти женщины видят его насквозь, и ему интересно, всё ли они видят или только то, что касается Лютика и его... _чувств_ к нему. 

\- Он может не захотеть видеть тебя _сейчас_ , но... если ты попытаешься, возможно, он захочет увидеть тебя _завтра_. Может твоё сердце и бьётся очень медленно, но твой ум достаточно быстр, я уверена, что ты всё поймёшь, - она смотрит на него, словно бы выжидающе, а потом тяжело вздыхает. - Я должна идти. Если тебе всё ещё нужно, чтобы с тобой нянькались как с маленьким ребёнком, я уверена, что Йеннифэр сможет уделить тебе немного времени, - она взмахом руки развеивает свой образ, и вот он уже стоит перед собственным отражением в зеркале. Вид у него немного устрашающий. 

Удивительно, как Лютику удалось завоевать привязанность обеих этих женщин, которые когда-то были так увлечены самим Геральтом. Напрашивается вопрос, а не _он_ ли оказался мудаком в этой истории? 

_Ухх_ , бормочет он себе под нос. Именно поэтому ведьмаки должны быть одни. 

Так много _вот если бы_ и _если бы только_ проносятся в его голове при одной только мысли о Лютике, что у него начинает болеть голова. Он привык к тому, что чувство сожаления давно уже его не отпускает, но никогда прежде оно не было таким сильным. 

Он _определённо_ вёл себя как мудак. 

Понять это было не так уж сложно, а? Похоже, Лютик завоевал _его_ привязанность, а Геральт даже этого не заметил. Ну, наверно... так ему и надо. Всю свою жизнь он никого к себе не подпускал, а только прыгал из кровати в кровать, чтобы в конечном итоге весь его мир в одно мгновение перевернулся из-за одного болтливого барда с небесно-голубыми глазами и голосом сирены. 

И что он теперь собирается с этим делать? 

Ну, одно можно сказать наверняка - ему _действительно_ нужно, чтобы с ним понянькались ещё немного, так что он попытается найти Йен и поговорить с ней об этом. Хотя знает, что ничего хорошего эта встреча им обоим не принесёт. Она будет так же расстроена, как и он. 

Вздохнув, он выходит из пещерного комплекса. К сожалению, поискам Йеннифэр придётся подождать, пока он не закончит эту миссию. Он может только _надеяться_ , что Лютик больше не попадёт в неприятности, пока он занят. 

Он... он опять думает о Лютике хуже, чем есть на самом деле, так ведь? Бард прекрасно справлялся сам по себе, и тот случай, вероятно, был единичным, Лютик просто неудачно выбрал дорогу. Так что с ним всё будет в порядке. Теперь Геральт в это верит. Он знает, что сделал не так, и если когда-нибудь ему снова посчастливится путешествовать с Лютиком, он постарается не повторять своих ошибок.

***

Ему требуется ещё месяц, чтобы закончить работу и выследить Йеннифэр. И когда он её находит, она по уши в дерьме. 

\- Ты _уверена_ , что попросила вежливо? - ворчливо интересуется он, уклоняясь от приближающейся стрелы. 

\- Да, но они отказались, так что я всё равно его забрала, - она швыряет в их преследователей искрящийся заряд, и от взрыва у Геральта звенит в ушах. 

\- Вообще зачем тебе сдалась эта штука? - он тащит её за угол, чтобы она открыла портал и они поскорее убрались отсюда. 

\- Для заклинания, - она отворачивается, щёки у нее вспыхивают румянцем, и _это_ заставляет его задуматься. 

\- Хм, - он следует за ней через портал, и они выходят на какой-то луг, крупный рубин в её руке ярко блестит в полуденном солнце. 

\- Не то чтобы я не ценю твою помощь, но... ты искал меня с какой-то целью, не правда ли? - она прячет камень в маленький карман на поясе и опускается на мягкую на вид траву. Она с улыбкой похлопывает по земле рядом с собой, и он покорно присаживается. 

\- Я... ты знаешь, где Лютик, мне нужно найти его, - нет смысла изворачиваться, когда они оба знают, зачем он здесь. 

\- Последнее, что я слышала, и последнее, что сказала мне Трисс, - он не хочет, чтобы его нашли, - она срывает пару васильков и начинает сплетать их вместе. - Так скажи мне, почему я должна предавать доверие друга? 

\- С каких это пор вы друзья? - он игнорирует волну необоснованной ревности, на мгновение захлестнувшую его. 

\- Мы похожи гораздо больше, хоть он и не до конца это понимает, и _я_ не боюсь признать, что он хороший собеседник, - она морщит нос, очень осуждающе глядя на него. 

Он хмыкает и уворачивается, когда она пытается надеть на него маленький венок из цветов. Цвет слишком сильно напоминает ему глаза Лютика, поэтому в конце концов он позволяет ей вплести стебли в его волосы. 

\- Я хочу извиниться перед ним, Йен. Я хочу... я хочу всё исправить, - он вздыхает, зная, что его голос звучит удручённо и подавленно. Чувствует он себя ещё хуже, чем позволяет себе показать. 

\- Это я знаю, - она успокаивающе похлопывает его по колену, но звучит это немного снисходительно. - И тем не менее я не собираюсь тебе рассказывать. Ты причинил ему боль, Геральт, гораздо большую, чем ты даже можешь себе вообразить. И он, конечно, уже немного пришёл в себя и смог бы двигаться дальше, но... знаешь, как это бывает, сердцу не прикажешь. Я уверена, что он простит тебя, но не сейчас. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть ей прямо в глаза. 

Её брови взлетают до самой линии волос. 

\- Ты... ты ведь шутишь, да? Ты ведь не шутишь! - она запрокидывает голову, выкрикивая конец фразы слишком уж громко и драматично. - Ты не знаешь. Ты не знаешь и всё равно готов ползти обратно к нему. Это просто очаровательно. 

\- Йен, ты меня пугаешь, - он старается оставаться невозмутимым, спрашивая себя, с чего она начала вести себя как легкомысленный ребёнок. - Я хочу... я хочу извиниться и сказать ему, что хотел бы быть его другом, что мне нравилось быть его другом. Даже если _дружба_ \- это всё, на что я могу надеяться. 

\- Мой милый болван, - она гладит его по щеке, совсем как Трисс. - Я уже влезла в ваши дела дальше некуда, и не хочу тратить своё время и попутно усугублять своё положение, просвещая тебя на этот счёт. Всё, что я могу тебе сказать по этому поводу - не отчаивайся и не переставай надеяться, в конце концов ты поймёшь, что это того стоило. Я поговорю с Лютиком, посмотрим, готов ли он простить тебя. Я надеюсь, что ты, несмотря ни на что, будешь уважать его желания, - она встаёт и отряхивается. - А теперь мне пора, украшения сами себя не сделают. 

\- Я думал, камень тебе нужен для заклинания? - он невольно улыбается. 

\- В некотором роде, да, - она загадочно подмигивает и открывает новый портал. - Ну, ступай давай, Плотва тебя заждалась. 

\- Где мне тебя искать? - спрашивает он, проходя через портал. 

\- Это я тебя найду, - она машет рукой на прощание, и прежде чем портал закроется, он успевает быстро сказать: _«Пожалуйста, присмотри за ним»_ , хотя и не уверен, услышала ли она. 

Плотва ржёт на него и толкает в спину. Он тихо смеётся и поворачивается, чтобы погладить её по голове. 

\- Знаю, девочка, знаю.

***

Он продолжает жить своей жизнью. Он продолжает брать контракты, делать свою работу, но его сердце мучительно сжимается каждый раз, когда он слышит песни Лютика, которые играет кто-то другой, а не его бард. Наверно, впервые в жизни у него надолго задерживаются монеты, потому что его не тянет в бордели от слова совсем, он тратится только по необходимости, чтобы его мечи оставались острыми, а он и Плотва - сытыми. 

Проходит ещё месяц, прежде чем он снова встречает Йен. Он в гостинице где-то в районе Цинтры. Отмокает в первой за две недели ванне и наслаждается этой приятной малостью. Он уже дремлет, когда воздух начинает завиваться, складываясь в знакомый круг. Он выпрямляется и наклоняет голову. 

\- Ты очень близко к Цинтре, - Йеннифэр входит в комнату как хозяйка, стуча сапогами по деревянному полу. 

\- Я скоро уезжаю. Нет смысла искушать судьбу, - он всё ещё содрогается при мысли о _Ребёнке-Неожиданности_. 

\- Я принесла новости от нашего любимого друга, барда, - она разводит руки в стороны с ослепительной улыбкой, и Геральт замечает блестящий маленький изумруд на полоске тёмной ткани, обмотанной вокруг её шеи, - это что-то новенькое. 

Он садится, вода плещётся вокруг него. 

\- И? 

\- Ну, - она щёлкает языком. - У тебя, мой дорогой Ведьмак, безупречный вкус в мужчинах _и_ в женщинах, - она... самое странное, что она выглядит _гордой_ , и Геральт в замешательстве опять опирается спиной о бортик ванны. - Мне удалось выкроить немного свободного времени, чтобы выследить его. Я была довольно занята, знаешь ли. И, ну, мы неплохо поболтали. Он и правда совсем другой, чем даже я себе представляла, - указательным пальцем она постукивает себя по подбородку и начинает кругами по комнате. 

\- Йен, - он начинает раздражаться, он достаточно ждал и терпел, чтобы теперь медлить. 

\- Я замолвила за тебя словечко, не волнуйся. Но он, кажется, не поверил мне, когда я сказала, что ты готов извиниться, - она сплетает пальцы на животе, прежде чем сделать широкий жест и отвесить поклон. - А теперь о главном. У нашей маленькой певчей птички оказались коготки, мой милый Ведьмак. Я спросила его, что ты должен сделать, чтобы он поверил, что ты сожалеешь, и знаешь, что он ответил? 

\- Выкладывай, Йен. 

\- Он сказал, что ты должен _ползать перед ним на коленях_ , Геральт. Ты должен встать на колени и умолять о прощении, и он сказал это с такой язвительностью, что я чуть не запрыгнула на него прямо там! - она делает быстрый шаг назад, когда в ответ на её пустые слова он выпрыгивает из ванны как безмозглый зверь, ревнивый и злой. 

\- _Ползать на коленях?_ \- он скрежещёт зубами и сжимает кулаки. 

\- О, да. Потому что он думает, что ты этого не сделаешь. Он знает, что извиняться - это ниже твоего достоинства, поэтому он убеждён, что это отпугнет тебя, заставит тебя отступиться и оставить его в покое. Он не хочет, чтобы ты и дальше делал ему больно, - она подходит к кровати и садится, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

\- Я... это не ниже моего достоинства, - бормочет он, хмуро оглядывая себя. Может быть, ему стоит что-то надеть. 

\- Ну, теперь я это знаю. А вот он - нет, так что ты должен ему это показать. _И_ если ты когда-нибудь захочешь быть больше, чем просто друзьями, тогда я предлагаю тебе встать на колени не только для того, чтобы просить прощения, Ведьмак. 

\- Йен!- рявкает он, когда от этой мысли стыдный жар вспыхивает внизу его живота. 

Не то чтобы он никогда подобного не делал. Не то чтобы он не хотел сделать что-то такое раньше. Не то чтобы он не _задавался вопросом_ , каково будет... 

\- Не возбуждайся раньше времени, - она бросает в него полотенце, и он послушно завязывает его вокруг талии. - Потому что у меня есть и плохие новости. 

Холод, пробегающий по его спине, убивает любое желание, которое он мог чувствовать всего мгновение назад. Он кивает, но молчит, ожидая окончательного приговора. 

\- Он ещё не готов тебя выслушать. Он сказал, что пробудет пару месяцев в Новиграде, а потом... Ну, тогда ты можешь пойти и найти его, если захочешь. Но не сейчас, - она не смотрит на него, больше увлечённая тем, как она болтает ногами, сидя на слишком высокой для неё кровати. 

\- Конечно, побережье, - он закрывает глаза, позволяя очередной волне горя накрыть его с головой. Лютик всегда говорил о побережье и тамошних городах. Он любил море и тёплую погоду, мягкий бриз и то, как солнце отражается на волнах. 

\- Дай ему ещё немного времени, Геральт. А потом иди к нему. И сделай всё, что в твоих силах, чтобы не потерять его снова, потому что есть вероятность, что ты снова выкинешь что-то идиотское, и я не думаю, что в следующий раз он тебя простит, - она наконец встаёт, похлопывает его по голой груди и направляется к двери. 

\- Йен, - он окликает её, чувствуя комок в горле. - Спасибо. 

\- Каждый заслуживает немного счастья, Геральт, - кивнув, отвечает она и выходит из комнаты. 

Он даже не думает о том, чтобы поехать в Новиград. Он думает о том, насколько городская жизнь подходит Лютику. О том, что должность при каком-нибудь дворе - это очень многообещающая возможность для барда. Он думает обо всём, чем Лютик пожертвовал ради него, и о том, как мало тот получил взамен. Как мало он ему дал. 

Да, Геральт определённо был злодеем в этой истории, но теперь... теперь настало время для его арки искупления.


	3. Chapter 3

Новиград был прекрасен. Одновременно он был глотком свежего воздуха и знакомой, уютной гаванью для его измученной души. Он навевал воспоминания о юности, которые уже подёрнулись дымкой времени и забылись как давний сон. Ну, не так уж _давно_ Лютик был тут в последний раз, но иногда ему казалось, что это было целую жизнь назад. В Новиграде жили самые разные люди, от выдающихся личностей до ничем не примечательной серой массы. Безумно контрастный - красочный, но мрачный. И он, как любой большой город, делился на районы, которые отличались друг от друга так же, как и горожане.

Лютик знал об этом и планировал использовать это в своих интересах. Поэтому, как только он прибывает в Новиград, через год и неделю после того, как оставил Геральта, он приступает к работе.

Он начинает очаровывать местную публику, выступая в одной из таверн у причала, _Бездонной Бочке_ , и в течение нескольких недель курсирует между этой конкретной таверной и гостиницей через несколько улиц в одном из самых богатых районов. Как только становится известно, что он в городе, спрос на его песни становится больше, но он не бросает работу в _Бездонной Бочке_ и пару раз в неделю поёт там для рыбаков и прочей не слишком щедрой публики. Он не слишком много тут зарабатывает, но хозяин предоставляет ему комнату над таверной, как только становится ясно, что бард приманивает немало посетителей, и Лютик поселяется там на первое время.

Он всё ещё принимает случайные приглашения спеть тут и там, по всему городу, и люди следуют за ним, куда бы он ни пошел. Лютик с годами наловчился завлекать аудиторию своими песнями, что, надо сказать, весьма положительно сказывалось на его кошельке, и сейчас он пользуется этим умением каждый раз, когда представляется такая возможность. И может быть, там, в реальном мире, нажива не была его главной целью, но здесь, в стенах Вольного Города... ну что тут можно сказать - люди платят хорошие деньги за его талант.

У него нет отбоя от аристократов, у которых нет ни ума, ни таланта, но есть желание забраться своим возлюбленным в штаны или под юбку. И, конечно, деньги. И он соглашается. Ему ничего не остаётся, кроме как использовать чужую любовь в качестве вдохновения, с тех пор как его собственная из цветочной короны превратилась в терновый венок. Он пишет песни для горожан и стихи для бедных дураков из Оксенфурта, когда они не могут придумать ничего своего.

Где-то через два месяца с ним связывается один из _Большой Четверки_ , и у него нет другого выбора, кроме как послушно направиться ко двору Франциска Бедлама. _Гнилая Роща_ , или, как её красиво величают, _Сад Свободы_ \- это район в южной части Новиграда, в _Квартале красных фонарей_. Здесь нашли убежище те, кто избежал _Охоты на Ведьм_. Лютик не то чтобы часто там бывал, но жил неподалёку, и учитывая все обстоятельства, это просто удивительно, что Франциск не вызвал его раньше. 

Бедлам нанимает его петь на одном из его праздников, и в тот вечер Лютик зарабатывает больше, чем в любой другой за всё время, что он провёл в Новиграде. Он прячет все деньги под одной из скрипучих половиц в своей комнате до тех пор, пока не заработает достаточно, чтобы купить маленький домик на побережье.

Король Нищих милостиво зовёт его время от времени, и Лютик собирает нужную сумму намного раньше, чем планировал. И всё же он остаётся на месте.

Прошло пять месяцев, а он уже необъяснимо привязался к неказистой _Бездонной Бочке_ и её разношёрстным посетителям, к своей комнатке наверху и даже к гнездышку ласточек, свитому в углу его окна. Он чувствует себя в безопасности в городе, несмотря на то что его избили раз или два за время, что он тут провел. Он чувствует, что может остаться и, возможно, написать те мемуары, о которых он часто говорит.

Но... но Новиград не приносит покоя его разбитому сердцу, поэтому он сообщает владельцу _Бочки_ , что уходит.

Для того это печальная новость, но он принимает решение Лютика, добродушно похлопав его по спине. Лютик знает, что своим уходом лишает беднягу дополнительного заработка, но такова жизнь. Она то лучше, то хуже, а может просто стала как прежде... и при любом раскладе тебе просто приходится жить с этим.

Он собирает свои вещи и мешки с монетами, крепит их на лошадь, которую _одолжил_ уже сто лет назад, и отправляется в Горс Велен.

Его тянет к побережью и, хоть ему больно от того, что в конечном счете ему не с кем отправиться в место своей мечты, он не дает этой горечи омрачить долгожданную радость. Он всегда следовал своему сердцу, так почему в этот раз всё должно быть по-другому? Он сомневается, что проведёт остаток своих дней в домике, который собирается купить, но он будет прекрасным пристанищем на некоторое время.

Слухи о его прибытии в Горс Велен быстро распространяется, и его зовут ко двору выступить для местной знати, и Лютик слишком хорошо знает, что отказывать дворянам в чём-либо - не лучшая идея.

К сожалению, слухи расползаются аж до Керака и Цидариса, так что люди ещё и оттуда приезжают поглазеть на него. Эта вакханалия длится три дня, и к концу Лютик вымотан до невозможности, у него хватает сил только забрать оплату и дойти до ближайшей деревни. Он хотел сначала разведать местность, но... что ж, он всегда был хорош в принятии решений на лету.

***

Его не должно удивлять, что Йеннифэр - первая, кто его навещает на новом месте.

Она появляется у его двери через два месяца после того, как он селится в миленьком коттедже, и без единого слова пихает ему в руки бутылку вина, прежде чем войти в дом.

Она окидывает критическим взглядом комнату, в которой стоит небольшая кухня с печкой, двумя столами и четырьмя стульями, несколькими стеллажами и стойкой для его лютни, прежде чем одобрительно кивнуть.

\- Скромно, но не совсем неожиданно, - вслух заключает она, а потом садится за стол.

\- Здравствуй, Йеннифэр! Нет, нет, _я так рад тебя видеть, да я в полном порядке! Ну и ты как поживаешь? Хорошо? Это так приятно слышать!_ \- он размахивает руками, притворяясь, что ведёт с ней нормальный разговор, и она смотрит на него с усмешкой в глазах. Она кажется... ну, как будто _добрее_ , чем в последний раз, когда он её видел, и он задумывается о том, почему же.

\- Да, у меня тоже всё хорошо, Лютик, - смеётся она, и он открывает бутылку, наливая им обоим по чашке.

\- Что привело тебя в мою скромную обитель, о, могущественная? - он сидит напротив неё, подобрав под себя одну ногу и положив локти на стол. Она смотрит на его скрюченную фигуру с мягкой улыбкой.

\- Хотела посмотреть, смог ли ты осесть где-то.

Лютик обводит рукой комнату. 

\- Как видишь, у меня есть всё, чего только душа пожелает, - он едва заметно морщится; это не совсем ложь, это верно по крайней мере насчёт материальных вещей.

Скрип когтей по дереву отвлекает Йеннифэр от того, что она собиралась сказать в ответ, и он видит, как загораются её глаза, когда его пёс Баттерс вбегает в комнату, виляя хвостом.

\- Лютик! Кто этот прекрасный малыш?! - практически _сюсюкает_ она, спрыгивая со стула, и начинает заботливо и с энтузиазмом почёсывать собачий загривок.

\- Его зовут Баттерс. Как-то он искал еду и украл курицу у одного из моих соседей, так что я заплатил за _причинённый ущерб_ и спас его от того, чтобы старый ворчун разрубил его пополам, - он пожимает плечами и коротко свистит, на что пёс сразу подбегает к нему. - Смотри, - он неторопливо подходит к стене и берёт лютню.

Он перебирает струны и переходит к знакомой мелодии, а Баттерс начинает подвывать в такт. Йеннифэр хихикает, её улыбка сияет, когда она хлопает в ладоши.

\- Прирождённый талант! Скоро он отберёт у тебя все лавры! - она похлопывает себя по коленям, и пёс возвращается к ней, сразу принимаясь ластиться. - Он такой милый, - продолжает ворковать она, осторожно осматривая белую пасть. - Немного похож на волка, тебе не кажется?

\- Я заметил, но он пока меня не съел, так что я продолжаю надеяться, - он усмехается и делает глоток вина. Это хороший, дорогой сорт, он не пил ничего подобного с тех пор, как уехал из Новиграда. Он одобрительно хмыкает, кивая Йеннифэр с благодарностью.

\- Знаешь, я видела одно из твоих выступлений в Горс Велене, когда была в городе, - она снова усаживается за стол, но держит одну руку на голове пса, всё ещё поглаживая его мягкий мех. - Сейчас ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, чем тогда. Мне нравится, - она показывает на его голову и волосы, которые он уже давненько не стриг, - этот образ. 

\- Я не планировал выступать в Горс Велене, не говоря уже о трёх днях, - он вздыхает, расслабляясь на стуле. - Приглашение застало меня врасплох, и хотя мне хорошо заплатили, я там чертовски устал.

\- Ты сделал себе очень хорошее имя, Лютик, - говорит она, приподнимая чашку, как бы поздравляя его с успехом.

Он потирает затылок, чувствуя нехарактерное для него смущение. Он полагает, что похвала друзей значит гораздо больше, чем привычные, ласкающие его эго рукоплескания незнакомцев. 

\- Да, наверно, это так. Хотя, я сейчас взял перерыв, но ты всегда можешь послушать, как кто-то другой исполняет мои песни.

\- Ты уверен, что я не могу нанять тебя для _частного_ представления? - мурлычет она, и он чувствует, как от этих слов у него вспыхивают жаром кончики ушей. Она, конечно, замечает это и смеётся. - Успокойся, певчая птичка, я уже обручена, - она постукивает по бархотке на своей шее, по центру которой блестит крупный изумруд, и Лютик наклоняется вперед, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его. Камень окружён элегантной серебряной филигранью, и похоже, такое украшение стоит больше, чем его дом.

\- Будь я трижды проклят! Поздравляю, Йен, я... я очень рад за тебя, - он улыбается, чувствуя тепло и головокружение, он не может не радоваться, когда его подруга нашла кого-то, кто о ней хорошо позаботится. - О! О, ты должна позволить мне написать об этом песню! Это будет великая баллада, полная взлётов и падений! Может быть, и я в ней появлюсь! О! - он взволнованно стучит ладонями по столу, вдохновение распирает его, хотя он даже не знает точно, _с кем_ она обручена.

\- Ты почти так же счастлив, как и я, - её губы изгибаются в дерзкой маленькой улыбке, настолько искренней, что он жалеет, что его таланты лежат больше в пении, чем в живописи, ведь тогда он смог бы навсегда запечатлеть её на полотне.

\- А почему бы и нет? С той жизнью, которая тебе выпала... не каждый день случается что-то настолько чудесное! Ты заслуживаешь счастья, Йен, - он откидывается на спинку стула и тянется за своей тетрадью и пером. Его руки практически зудят, так ему хочется снова что-то написать - это первый порыв вдохновения, охвативший его за эти недели. Его последняя песня была о Баттерсе и том, как ему повезло, что он может лизать собственные яйца.

\- Да, я этого заслуживаю. И ты тоже, Лютик, - она наклоняется вперед и кладёт руки на стол. - Возможно, время пришло? Возможно, _всё уже закипело_?

Он глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем резко выдохнуть. Его пальцы беспорядочно постукивают по блокноту, в котором хранится большая часть его _личных_ работ, пока он оглядывает свой маленький дом, ради которого он так усердно работал.

Было легко отгородиться от своих горестей, застряв в бесконечном круге из написания песен, пения и развлечений. Было легко заблудиться на улицах Новиграда и забыться в чужих объятиях. Было почти легко не думать о Геральте, хотя ему это удавалось только днем. Было очень легко расточать свою привязанность на пса, которого он приютил, на лошадь, которую он одолжил да так и не вернул, на маленький сад позади дома, за которым он ухаживал. Он пытался снова и снова, каждый раз убеждаясь, что ничто не залечит его сердце, и всё равно не прекращал попыток.

Но Йеннифэр здесь, она безжалостными клещами вытаскивает всю его боль на свет, и Лютик не может и дальше бежать от мыслей о Геральте, о его кошачьих глазах и белых волосах, о его могучей груди и глубоком голосе. Он думает о том, на какие жертвы Геральт идёт ради людей, и как несправедливо порой они к нему относятся в ответ. Он знает, что у Геральта была такая тяжёлая жизнь, что он даже не может себе представить, но... но он всё ещё твёрдо убеждён, что Ведьмак должен извиниться.

Но он также солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не скучает по этой идиотской скотине. Он тоже немного скучает по их путешествиям. В них он забывал, какой суматошной может быть городская жизнь. Там, в пустынях, под звёздами, всё гораздо спокойнее. Легче было сочинять в тишине, легче писать, когда спину не сверлят чужие любопытные взгляды, - легче, когда твоя муза рядом с тобой.

Баттерс подбегает к нему и кладёт лапы ему на бедро. Лютик слабо ему улыбается.

\- Эй, приятель, - он чмокает пса в лоб, а тот в ответ облизывает его щеку.

\- Я знаю, что у тебя уже есть один белый волк в доме, но возможно, найдётся место ещё для одного? - усмехается Йеннифэр, и Лютик не может удержаться от смеха. - Знаешь, если ты немного постараешься, ты и другого сможешь научить кое-каким трюкам, - со смешком продолжает она, с намёком выгибая бровь.

\- Йен!

***

У него бывает не так уж много посетителей, и ещё меньше тех, кто стучится в дверь, в основном у его домика шныряют подозрительные личности, пытающиеся украсть его морковку или отравить его лошадь из зависти.

Поэтому, когда он слышит стук в дверь, спустя три месяца с последнего посещения - после Йен у него не было гостей, так что он, естественно, предполагает, что это снова она. Но когда он открывает дверь, то взгляд его натыкается на обтянутую черной кожей грудь Геральта.

\- Ох, - он невольно делает шаг назад - он уже почти забыл, каким внушительным может казаться Геральт из-за своей _выдающейся_ мышечной массы. Баттерс лает из спальни, и Геральт бросает взгляд за дверь, после чего снова пристально смотрит на Лютика.

\- Здравствуй, - голос Геральта глухой и хриплый, словно он не разговаривал несколько недель, и Лютик, к своему большому смущению и отчаянию, чувствует, как колени пытаются его предать и подгибаются, будто он нежнейшая дева.

\- Геральт, - он демонстративно скрещивает руки на груди и прислоняется к дверному косяку, надеясь, что это выглядит высокомерно, а не так, словно он готов сию минуту упасть к ногам Геральта. - Что привело тебя в эту часть побережья?

Челюсть Геральта напрягается и немного дергается, когда он пытается придумать, что на это ответить. Забавно наблюдать, как он концентрируется и тщательно подбирает что-то уместное из своего скудного словарного запаса. 

\- Я... хотел тебя увидеть, - Геральт останавливается на этом, и на самом деле Лютик такого не ожидал. Чтобы Геральт и вправду извинился? Он уже почти поверил, что это возможно. Но чтобы Геральт просто взял и признал, что скучал достаточно сильно, чтобы искать его - хотя он и не так выразился? До сего дня он и мысли такой не допускал.

\- Что ж, - он выпрямляется и делает перед Ведьмаком драматический реверанс. - Вот он я. Лютик из Леттенхофа, _Необыкновенный Бард_.

\- Хм, - раздражённо бурчит Геральт, но его лицо _открыто_ , возможно, впервые с _инцидента в Цинтре_. И что хуже всего - он _улыбается_. Лютик должен устоять перед _этим_?

Он прокашливается, всё ещё непреклонный в своих попытках оставаться беспристрастным. 

\- Ну, ты меня увидел. А теперь извини, я должен пойти покормить своего пса, - он поворачивается, чтобы уйти обратно в дом, но голос Геральта, зовущий его по имени, останавливает Лютика.

\- _Юлиан_ , - раздаются два удара по дереву, и он медленно оборачивается на звук.

\- Что... что ты делаешь? - шипит он, тщетно озираясь в поисках тех, кому может грозить опасность, если они увидят, как Геральт стоит на коленях на его крыльце, широко расставив мощные бёдра и почти мирно опустив на них руки.

\- Ты хотел... чтобы я _ползал перед тобой на коленях_ , - отвечает Геральт, и Лютик вздрагивает, в отчаянии взмахивая руками.

\- Ты... - он лишается дара речи в первый раз с тех пор, как он начал издавать более-менее осмысленные звуки в возрасте пяти месяцев. И всё из-за Геральта. Этого нелепого, великолепного, тупого _шута_ , стоящего перед ним на коленях, делающего то, что, как он сказал Йеннифэр в приступе мелочной злобы, он хочет от него.

\- Я прошу у тебя прощения, - смиренно говорит Геральт. - Я совершил ошибку. Я совершил огромную ошибку, это было неправильно с моей стороны - прогонять тебя вот так.

\- Да, ты был неправ. И да, это было ужасно с твоей стороны - поступить так со мной, - соглашается он. Ему намного легче теперь, когда очевидно, что Геральт готов столкнуться с последствиями своих действий.

Но... странно, раньше он думал, что простит Геральта сразу же, как влюблённый идиот, услышав эти слова. А сейчас, когда он их слышит... Ну, он думает только о том, как дерьмово он чувствовал себя и как снисходительно Геральт относился к нему большую часть времени. Он пообещал себе, что больше не позволит себя одурачить, что Геральту придётся постараться и обращаться с ним получше. Потому что Ведьмак не слишком хорошо умеет говорить, но действовать он может лишь немногим лучше. Охотно встать на колени у ног Лютика - это хорошее начало, но этого недостаточно. Потому что Геральт знает только грубые слова и как подавлять свои эмоции, и ему придётся научиться большему.

По крайней мере, то, что он признал, что сделал что-то не так, было шагом в правильном направлении.

\- Ну, был рад тебя видеть.

На этот раз он _действительно_ заходит внутрь и даже закрывает за собой дверь. Он готовит обед, занимается своими делами по хозяйству и пытается игнорировать тот факт, что он всё ещё может видеть тень Геральта из-под двери. Он не поёт в эту ночь как обычно, чтобы не доставить Геральту удовольствия услышать его пение.

Тень остаётся на месте до захода солнца, но Лютик твёрдо стоит на своём решении.

Меньше чем два оборота песочных часов спустя, Йеннифэр связывается с ним через ксеновокс, пока он валяется в своей большой кровати с чашей вина в руке.

 _\- Ну, я должна сказать, что ты продолжаешь удивлять меня, певчая птичка,_ \- он вздрагивает и едва не опрокидывает на себя вино от звука её голоса, внезапно раздавшегося в тишине, и бежит в противоположный угол комнаты, чтобы достать коробочку из одного из сундуков.

\- Уже? 

_Как она уже всё узнала?_ Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не заскулить, обречённый иметь дело уже со вторым неудобным разговором за сегодня.

 _\- Я скрываюсь в Горс Велене,_ \- она кажется не слишком радостной, и он не может винить её, это не очень красивый город. - _Впрочем, довольно обо мне. Ты отправил его восвояси, да?_ \- она фыркает от смеха, и он закатывает глаза. Похоже, её всё это очень забавляет.

\- Ну конечно. Но если он вернётся, я ещё подумаю, - он снова ложится, переворачивается на спину и смотрит на стропила своего дома с соломенной крышей.

_\- Вот и хорошо. Ты должен заставить его поднапрячься. Ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы он ползал на коленях..._

\- Я не думал, что он действительно это сделает! Он буквально протёр штанами пол у моей двери! - его голос срывается чуть ли не на визг, отчего Баттерс начинает скулить в изножье кровати.

 _\- О! Он мне этого не говорил!_ \- слышится что-то похожее на звук открываемой бутылки, и он задаётся вопросом, когда же они оба превратились в дворянок средних лет, пойманных в ловушку браков без любви и топящих свои печали в вине.

\- Так и было. Боги, я не знаю... на этом я почти сдался, должен признаться, - он смущённо смеётся, а Йеннифэр издаёт мелодичное гудение, соглашаясь с ним, как будто точно знает, что он имеет в виду. Ну, скорее всего, она и вправду знает.

_\- Ты же знаешь, он скоро вернется. Он не сдастся. Ты ему слишком дорог._

Он вздыхает. 

\- Я знаю. Я надеюсь, что это так.

***

Баттерс будит его громким лаем очень рано утром следующего дня. Должно быть, солнце только встало, когда пёс начинает тявкать у входной двери и будит его, прерывая довольно приятный сон.

\- Проклятая дворняжка, - ворчит он и скатывается с кровати с тяжёлым сердцем. Вероятно, животное просто хочет помочиться, поэтому Лютик должен быть ответственным хозяином и выпустить бедолагу.

Он проводит рукой по волосам и почёсывает подбородок с отросшей щетиной. На улице всё ещё тепло, но скоро станет холоднее, чем ему хотелось бы, и из-за того, что он живет у моря, ночью в доме уже бывает прохладно, так что он с нетерпением ждёт, когда сможет вернуться под одеяло и ещё немного поспать.

\- Да, да. Я уже иду, - он ударяется бедром об угол стола в передней комнате и морщится от боли, понимая, что через пару часов там появится синяк.

\- Давай на выход, - он отпирает дверь и резко распахивает её. Но пёс не шевелится, только продолжает лаять и рычать у его колен.

\- Он кажется милым, - грохочущий голос откуда-то сбоку пугает его, а крик, который он издает, очень унизителен.

\- Геральт! Обезьянья задница, _не делай так_! - он хватается за грудь, из которой его сердце грозится выпрыгнуть, добив его окончательно.

\- Мне очень жаль. Я не хотел тебя напугать.

\- Это же жутко, ты, дикарь! - он сердито топает ногой, и Баттерс захлопывает пасть, глядя на него широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами. - Только не ты, милый. Я бы никогда на тебя не накричал, - он непроизвольно переключается на сюсюканье и наклоняется, чтобы как обычно поцеловать своего лучшего мальчика в лоб.

\- У тебя есть пёс, - ещё одна безэмоциональная констатация факта со стороны Геральта. Он всегда был очень хорош в этом.

\- Твои навыки наблюдения по-прежнему не имеют себе равных. А ещё у меня есть лошадь; её зовут Яруга, знаешь, как река, - он машет в сторону пса, - это Баттерс.

\- Хм, - а потом Геральт снова опускается на колени, но на этот раз протягивает Баттерсу руку, чтобы тот её понюхал. Пушистый предатель тут же начинает вилять хвостом и бесстрашно лезет к Геральту, слишком воодушевлённый возможностью того, что ещё один незнакомец его приласкает.

\- Потаскун, - фыркает Лютик и отходит, чтобы взять ведро для воды - он мог бы начать свои дневные дела позже, но не похоже, что сейчас он сможет снова заснуть.

\- Он... хороший, - комментирует Геральт, и ну... Баттерс валяется на спине, подставив Геральту живот для почёсываний.

\- Он _хорошо себя ведёт_ , - отвечает он, прищурившись и гадая, поймёт ли Геральт намёк. Он подходит к ним и протягивает ведро Ведьмаку. - Иди найди колодец и набери воды, - он больше ничего не говорит, ставит ведро рядом с Геральтом и свистит Баттерсу, чтобы тот вернулся в дом. 

Он не смотрит назад, но слышит, как Геральт неторопливо уходит, чтобы попытаться найти колодец, к которому Лютик ходит почти каждое утро и иногда ночью. Идти далековато, но зато он нарастил неплохие мышцы, таская воду и дрова из леса, хотя вряд ли у Геральта будут с этим проблемы.

\- Ты... ты предатель, ты это знаешь? - он обвинительно тычет пальцем в Баттерса, но пёс просто открывает пасть и невинно высовывает язык. - Тебе повезло, что ты такой милый.

В саду есть небольшая конюшня, где живет Яруга, и она ржёт, когда он приближается с мешком овса. 

\- Да, да. Я здесь. Попридержи коней, ха-ха, - он смеётся над собственной шуткой и проводит рукой по тёмной голове лошади. Он продолжает кормить её, тихо напевая только для неё и природы вокруг них.

\- Ты - _великолепное_ животное, - говорит он ей, и Яруга толкает его головой. Привычку разговаривать с животными он тоже подцепил от Геральта, но об этом он не жалеет. Он бы с ума сошел, если бы ежедневно не разговаривал со своими двумя питомцами.

Где-то позади него раздаётся осторожный кашель, и на этот раз он изо всех сил старается не вздрогнуть. Он немного напрягается от удивления, но расправляет плечи, чтобы расслабиться.

\- Куда мне это поставить? - Геральт протягивает ведро, и Лютик закатывает на это глаза.

\- Вылей вон в то корыто, - он показывает рукой в нужную сторону.

 _«Да_ , - думает он, глядя, как Геральт делает то, что ему велят, - _пока хватит и этого»._

\- А теперь снова сходи за водой, мне нужно полить огород.

\- Ты делаешь это каждый день? - Геральт бросает взгляд на огород, на стога сена в загоне рядом с Яругой, а потом снова на Лютика.

\- Там остались последние овощи. Сезон уже почти кончился. Но да, я занимаюсь этим с тех пор, как поселился здесь и разбил грядки, - он снова коротко свистит и Баттерс выбегает из дома, очень взволнованный тем, что может выйти на утренний воздух.

\- Хм.

\- Ты красноречив как обычно, - усмехается он и поворачивается к берегу. Это одна из причин, по которой он хотел именно этот дом, даже если тот был не в лучшем состоянии, когда он приобрёл его. Вид был потрясающий, и у него появилась потрясающая возможность гулять по пляжу, когда вздумается.

\- Это... впечатляет, - Геральт наконец-то делает над собой усилие и выдавливает из себя _мнение_ , и Лютик поворачивается к нему, чуть склонив голову.

\- Спасибо, - ему немного стыдно от того, насколько сильно эта похвала влияет на него, наполняет его теплом. Он всё ещё по уши увяз в своих чувствах к Геральту, и их долгая разлука только заставила Лютика полюбить его ещё больше, несмотря на переполняющий его гнев, кипящий в ядерной смеси с восхищением и обожанием.

Яруга ржёт, когда Геральт опять уходит, и Лютик начинает заплетать косу из её темной гривы. 

\- С ним всё нормально, знаешь. Я знаю, что от него смердит смертью, но он... в порядке. Не надо так реагировать.

После того как Геральт во второй раз возвращается с водой, Лютик показывает ему, как поливать растения и в каком порядке.

\- Только не на листья, болван, как только солнце коснётся их, они завянут! Осторожнее с редиской, - он указывает на кустик маленьких зелёных листьев, и Геральт бросает на него взгляд, который тот встречает, выразительно приподняв брови. Геральт проглатывает, что бы он там ни хотел сказать, и осторожно выливает по полстакана под каждый росточек листьев.

Когда они с этим заканчивают и Геральт приносит ещё одно ведро, он похлопывает Ведьмака по груди и даёт ему от ворот поворот.

\- Спасибо, ты мне очень помог. Увидимся завтра, - он снова закрывает дверь перед носом Геральта и на этот раз чувствует себя немного лучше.

Потому что Геральт вернулся. И помогал Лютику ухаживать за садом. И самое главное, он слушал то, что говорил Лютик, без бесконечных жалоб.

Может быть, он ещё не готов _действительно_ услышать Геральта, но он определённо готов понаблюдать за ним, вымаливающим прощение, ещё немного.

***

На следующее утро он просыпается с ощущением, что в доме кто-то есть. Прежде чем направиться в переднюю комнату, у него хватает ума схватить короткий меч, который он купил в Горс Велене, после того как один из его соседей попытался украсть его лошадь.

\- Ты никчемная дворняжка! - он отчитывает Баттерса, который валяется у горящего камина.

\- Он отважно сопротивлялся, пока я не подкупил его едой, - Геральт бросает на него взгляд из-за стола в углу, где он потрошит кролика. - Хороший меч.

\- Знаю, я его уже опробовал, и он был весьма полезен, - он фыркает и бросает оружие на пол.

Геральт замирает и медленно поворачивается к нему, его руки устрашающе покрыты кровью и кроличьими потрохами. Мерзость. 

\- Ты... использовал его?

\- Ну _да_. Я купил его, чтобы пользоваться им, - он скрещивает руки на груди, и Геральт роняет нож, который держал в руке, на стол.

\- Ты кого-нибудь им ударил? 

Геральт направляется к нему медленно, наверняка приготовив для него расспросы и язвительное хмыканье.

\- О нет, нет, нет! _О Львица из Цинтры_ , нет! Я купил его, чтобы прогонять назойливых соседей, - он похлопывает Геральта по груди и хмуро смотрит на кровь, капающую на пол из рук Ведьмака.

\- О. 

Плечи Геральта расслабляются, и Лютик пугающе внезапно осознаёт, что Геральт _волновался_ , решив, что он _убил_ кого-то. И это... что ж. Странно, что Геральт обеспокоен тем, как на него может повлиять его теоретическое первое убийство. Потому что, ну, Лютику уже доводилось делать это. Только в прошлом году он убил одного из бандитов, которые напали на него, перед тем как появилась Трисс и избавилась от них.

\- А теперь, Геральт, если ты и дальше планируешь тут ошиваться, я хочу заключить сделку, - он прокашливается, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно презентабельно даже в помятой со сна рубашке и лёгких льняных бриджах.

\- М-м-м, - Геральт издаёт на удивление приятный звук, и Лютик продолжает.

\- Я не буду с тобой церемониться, Геральт. Если ты собираешься остаться здесь, я хочу, чтобы ты сказал, что понимаешь, что я могу позаботиться о себе, и признаёшь этот факт. Никаких больше непрошеных комментариев или насмешливых оскорблений по поводу моих способностей, - требует он, гадая, не будет ли это слишком для Ведьмака - способно ли нежное эго Геральта вынести это.

Ведьмак задумчиво сдвигает брови, и Лютик видит, как его челюсть снова шевелится, прежде чем этот олух кивает. 

\- Ладно. Я приношу свои извинения. Больше никаких оскорблений. Я верю, что ты можешь о себе позаботиться.

\- Хорошо. Ну вот и ладно. Мне нужно...

\- Я уже всё сделал. Рядом с умывальником стоит наполненное ведро.

\- А как же ... 

\- Лошадь накормлена и напоена, огород полит.

\- Хорошо, - он фыркает, одновременно взбешённый и впечатленный. Геральт оказался хитрее, чем думал Лютик, раз уж Ведьмак успел сделать все его утренние дела, пока он спал. - А что ты сейчас делаешь?

\- Готовлюсь к обеду. 

Геральт бросает ему ещё одну загадочную улыбку, и Лютик быстро моргает, гадая, в каком сне он очутился. Хотя будь это сон, на Геральте было бы поменьше одежды.

\- Ну и что же мне теперь делать? Ты переделал все мои утренние дела без меня. 

Он знает, что Геральт хотел как лучше, но Лютик всё ещё не может избавиться от чувства, что с ним обращаются как с ребенком. Возможно, кому-то это кажется _милым_... но не Лютику.

И сюрприз, сюрприз. Лицо Геральта слегка вытягивается, как будто он понял, что натворил и как это воспринял Лютик. Ведьмак снова делает шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними, и на мгновение Лютик боится, что тот снова упадёт на колени.

\- Мне очень жаль. Я не собирался... это не входило в мои намерения... - начинает он, но Лютик от него отмахивается. Он не возражает, пока Ведьмак знает, что он сделал не так.

\- Всё нормально. Просто разбуди меня в следующий раз, ладно? - он зевает и направляется обратно в свою комнату. - Я возвращаюсь в постель, и ты знаешь, где меня найти, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

Он снова забирается под одеяло и кладёт голову на подушку, набитую гусиными перьями. Какое странное утро. Однако он не сомневается, что эти три дня - это только начало. И он знает, что если продолжит в том же духе, то Геральт будет так же молчаливо выпрашивать прощение Лютика и не успокоится, пока его не получит.

В следующий раз он просыпается уже днём и обнаруживает, что Геральт ушёл и Баттерс дремлет перед задней дверью. Он устало смотрит на тушёное мясо в котле, покачивающемся над огнем, и осторожно принюхивается. Запах совсем не такой, как это обычно бывает, когда Геральт готовит, скорее даже это очень приятный аромат - Ведьмак использовал в готовке настоящие специи и овощи. Он видит, что на столе стоят две миски со свежеиспеченным хлебом. Что? Геральт готовил _и_ пёк?

 _«Ох, что будет, когда Йен услышит об этом»_ , - лениво размышляет он, помешивая мясо и пробуя немного из половника. Это... ну, это очень вкусно, иначе и сказать нельзя. Геральт готовил для них... для него. Он правда старался ради такого маленького жеста. Он чувствует, что от этой мысли у него в животе сворачивается тяжёлое тепло, а щёки пылают.

\- Баттерс, а где эта большая скотина? Иди и найди его, мальчик! - он хлопает в ладоши, и Баттерс взволнованно вскакивает на лапы, виляя хвостом, и, переполняемый энергией, подбегает к Лютику. - Давай за Ведьмаком! - он подпрыгивает на месте, и Баттерс подражает ему, заливисто лая, прежде чем понестись к задней двери. Лютик спешит за псом и открывает дверь, наблюдая, как Баттерс превращается в белое пятно, направляющееся по траве к краю утеса, где видна фигура Ведьмака, сидящего спиной к дому.

Он видит, как Геральт позволяет тявкающему псу повалить себя на землю и вылизать себе лицо. Баттерс, кажется, понимает, чего от него хотел Лютик, потому что в следующий момент он закусывает рукав тёмной рубашки Геральта и тянет его в сторону дома. Геральт довольно быстро осознаёт, в чем дело, и два белых волка возвращаются обратно.

\- Тушёное мясо готово, - сообщает Лютик, как только становится понятно, что Геральт его слышит.

Ведьмак кивает, треплет пса по голове и посылает его к Лютику, который проворно останавливает его, чтобы тот не прыгнул на него и не испачкал его белую рубашку. - Эй, эй, потише! - он уворачивается от следующей попытки, и пес, наконец, сдаётся после этого.

\- Он кажется мне сущим наказанием, - комментирует Геральт, явно делая над собой усилие, чтобы завязать разговор, и Лютик фыркает.

\- Я привык иметь дело с существами с трудным характером, - бормочет он, подходя к очагу и беря чайник. Он несёт его к столу и жестом приглашает Геральта сесть на свободный стул.

Ему... немного неудобно. Лютик не помнит, чтобы раньше он чувствовал такую неловкость. Вероятно, это потому что он всегда был тем, кто заполнял тишину бесполезной болтовней, но теперь они оба молчат и... это немного странно и дискомфортно. Хотел бы он знать, что можно и нужно сказать. Он может написать тысячу сонетов о самых простых вещах, но ничего не приходит ему на ум, когда он смотрит на человека, сидящего напротив него. Человека, которого он любит. И может быть, это потому, что Лютик всё ещё не уверен, готов ли он принять извинения Геральта и простить его... и, возможно, потому, что он совершенно уверен, что Геральт знает о его чувствах, но, так или иначе, он молчит.

\- Ты... - Геральт прокашливается, делая паузу, чтобы пожевать мягкое мясо, прежде чем продолжить. - Ты упомянул Леттенхоф.

Он склоняет голову набок, гадая, к чему клонит Геральт. Или просто интересуется происхождением Лютика. 

\- Да, Юлиан Альфред Панкрац из Леттенхофа. _Виконт де Леттенхоф_ , если быть точным. Ты... ну, я думаю, ты не знал.

\- Хм, - Геральт тупо моргает, глядя на него... в какой-то очаровательной манере, как собака.

Он бросает одну из косточек туда, где валяется Баттерс, и пёс ловит её в воздухе. 

\- Не каждый может позволить себе такое образование, как у меня. Семь свободных искусств в Оксенфуртской Академии.

Он не любит вспоминать о днях своей учёбы... всегда было что-то такое, что заставляло его вздрагивать, когда он вспоминал долгие и скучные лекции, которые он вынужден был посещать, в то время как он мог бы путешествовать по миру и искать вдохновение.

\- М-м-м, - Геральт опускает взгляд на свою миску с тушёным мясом, и Лютик уже ждёт, что на этом тема будет исчерпана, но Ведьмак снова его удивляет. - Я... на самом деле я не из Ривии.

\- Врёшь! - его рот непроизвольно открывается. - ...но как? Геральт из Ривии... на самом деле _не из Ривии_?

Губы Геральта растягиваются в улыбке, и он кивает. 

\- Я вырос в Каэр Морхене. И нас поощряли придумывать себе происхождение. Весемир выбрал за меня.

\- А что, ты сам не мог ничего придумать? - он ухмыляется, наклоняясь вперед, почти забыв о еде, чтобы уделить Геральту всё своё внимание, потому что Геральт делится информацией о себе лишь _раз в жизни_.

\- Я... придумал. Получилось не очень, - Геральт отворачивается.

\- И что это было?

\- Лютик.

\- Да ладно тебе, ты же знаешь мое полное имя. Это нечестно, что я не знаю твоего, - он невинно хлопает ресницами, пытаясь повторить лучшее умоляющее выражение глаз Баттерса, когда тот выпрашивает кусок из тарелки Лютика.

\- Геральт Роджер Эрик дю Хо-Беллегард, - выдавливает Ведьмак, и Лютик не сдерживает вопль чистого ликования, рвущийся из его груди.

\- Ну что ж, тогда возблагодарим Великое Солнце за Весемира! - он смеётся, а Геральт... похоже, на этот раз он не слишком возражает против внезапного шума.

\- Да, нам всем повезло, что он у нас есть.

Геральт моет миски и забирает себе остатки мяса по настоянию Лютика, конечно, только потому что в доме оно испортится. И когда он уходит, то неловко оглядывается назад с непонятной тенью на лице, отчего ледяная броня вокруг сердца Лютика даёт ещё одну трещину.

***

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что он приготовил для вас двоих романтический ужин и испёк хлеб? - интересуется Йеннифэр на следующее утро, с энтузиазмом поглощая остатки пресловутого хлеба.

\- С тобой всё в порядке? Когда ты в последний раз ела? - он пододвигает лежащий перед ним кусок вяленого мяса к ней, и Йеннифэр с усмешкой берёт его.

\- М-м-м, - её ответ невозможно услышать за мясом и сыром.

\- И это был не _романтический_ обед. Это был просто обед, - фыркает он, нервно передвигая по столу кружку эля, которую она налила ему раньше.

\- Это больше, чем _я_ когда-либо от него получала, - она усмехается, и крошки неизящно вылетают у неё изо рта.

Он гримасничает и откидывается назад, чтобы избежать любой возможности попасть под огонь. 

\- Ну, значит он всерьез собирается извиниться.

\- Ты просто идиот, - говорит она, закатив глаза, - и я это имею в виду в самом любящем смысле, певчая птичка.

\- Спасибо, это действительно выглядит как любовь, - он надувает губы.

\- А где сейчас человек часа? - она оглядывается по сторонам, словно ожидая увидеть, как Ведьмак выскочит из какого-нибудь шкафа и удивит их обоих.

\- Ох. Что ж. Яруге нужно было заменить подковы, и я собирался сегодня этим заняться, но тут пришёл Геральт, и он просто взял поводья и спросил разрешения самому позаботиться об этом, - он потирает затылок, чувствуя, как краснеет под её пронзительным взглядом.

\- Он _спросил_ , может ли он это сделать? - она осторожно произносит слова и поджимает губы, как будто фраза оставила неприятный привкус во рту. - Ты уверен, что он не просто хмыкнул и взял лошадь без каких-либо комментариев?

\- Нет, он правда спросил разрешения. Я уверен, что он спрашивал. Если только я не ударился головой, вставая с постели сегодня утром; он сказал: _«Ты хочешь, чтобы я отвёл её к кузнецу?»_ \- он понижает голос, стараясь как можно лучше подражать Геральту, и Йеннифэр громко фыркает в ответ.

\- Теперь я всё в этой жизни слышала! - весело объявляет она, её фиолетовые глаза слезятся от смеха и... ладно, может быть, Лютик рад, что он может так легко развеселить её, потому что слышать её смех довольно приятно.

\- Да, но ведь он пришёл сюда вымаливать прощение, не так ли? Должно быть, он _действительно_ хочет извиниться, если ведёт себя так вежливо и _мило_ , - он признает, что это немного подозрительно, но Геральт, кажется, искренне пытается искупить то, что он натворил, и Лютик хорошо знает, что это может быстро измениться, но на этот раз он собирается доверять Ведьмаку и думать о его намерениях как о чистых и добрых.

\- Лютик, мой милый мальчик, - нежность её голоса не в первый раз напоминает ему о матери, хотя и она перемежается с небольшой толикой снисходительности. - За все годы моего знакомства с Геральтом я ни разу не слышала, чтобы он просил разрешения на что-то столь незначительное.

\- Не думаю, что хочу знать, на что ты тут пытаешься намекнуть, - он снова отводит взгляд - она всегда немного пугает его, когда смотрит вот так.

\- Если всё это правда, то и намекать не на что, - она как-то странно постукивает себя по кончику носа, а затем на мгновение поворачивается к двери, прежде чем разразиться громким и неприличным смехом.

На мгновение он боится, что она сошла с ума, но тут дверь открывается и входит Геральт, остановившись при виде них двоих.

\- О, Лютик! Ты всегда знаешь, как заставить леди почувствовать себя особенной! - она визжит в притворном восторге, и Лютику кажется, что он сходит с ума. Но тут он замечает, как напрягаются плечи Геральта, как сужаются его кошачьи глаза, в которых мелькает какое-то недовольство, и... о! Она пытается заставить Геральта _ревновать? К ней? А не наоборот???_

\- О, здравствуй, Геральт. Что привело тебя сюда? - она возвращается к своему обычному соблазнительному тону, и Лютик беспокоится, что у него случилось кровоизлияние в мозг, потому что всё это слишком _странно_.

\- Я привёл Яругу обратно, - Ведьмак смотрит на хлеб на столе и на его остатки в тарелке Йеннифэр с явным презрением на лице.

\- Надеюсь, она прилично себя вела. У неё непростой характер, - Лютик встаёт, теребя края рукавов, и подходит к окну, чтобы проверить, не пасётся ли лошадь неподалеку.

\- Всё прошло хорошо, - сообщает Геральт.

\- Это просто замечательно. Сколько я тебе должен за подковы? - он вытаскивает кошелёк из одного из сундуков под окном и поворачивается к Ведьмаку.

\- Это... пусть это будет моим подарком. Тебе не нужно об этом беспокоиться, - Геральт смотрит на него сверху вниз, разинув рот.

\- Вот не начинай это опять. Ты же знаешь, что я могу себе это позволить и...

\- Я знаю. Я знаю. Это... мой подарок. Для Яруги. Чтобы... чтобы ты был в безопасности во время своих путешествий, - Геральт откашливается и демонстративно избегает смотреть в сторону Йеннифэр, которая сгибается пополам от беззвучного смеха.

\- Ну ладно, - он снова теряет дар речи. 

_«Это мне уже начинает надоедать»_ , - думает он.

\- Там в городе есть пара утопцев. Я, вероятно, не вернусь до завтра, - Геральт выходит из дома, и Лютик следует за ним, чтобы проводить его, опять словно он одинокая дворянка - но на этот раз без вина.

\- Не забудь меня разбудить, - кричит он, и Геральт с улыбкой кивает, прежде чем направиться к ожидающей его Плотве. Лютик машет ей рукой, и она ржет ему в ответ.

Он закрывает дверь и поворачивается к Йен, прислонившись к дереву, совершенно сбитый с толку. Она всё ещё широко улыбается, и он знает, что то, что она скажет дальше, изменит _кое-что_.

\- Ты _уверен_ , что не знаешь, каковы его намерения на самом деле? - она прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не заговорить, и Лютик закрывает глаза.

\- Даже не начинай.

***

На протяжении двух недель Геральт будил его каждое утро, они вместе делали всю работу по дому, а потом кто-то из них готовил еду, и Лютик до сих пор до конца не привык к этому.

Это странно, это по-новому и это _прекрасно_. Лютику кажется, что он каким-то образом приручил дикого волка, и хотя Геральт всё ещё иногда ездит в соседние деревни на случайную работу - он не возражает, совсем нет. Геральт ведь прежде всего Ведьмак, и это его долг. Лютику кажется, что он удерживает Геральта от выполнения этих обязанностей. Он чувствует себя... эгоистом. Он держит Ведьмака здесь, на побережье, где они могут притвориться, что в мире не происходит ничего плохого, и где у них есть возможность проводить вместе дни, наполненные простой работой и мирной тишиной.

Он всё ещё мало говорит. Он сильно изменился, и теперь он думает, что его болтливость исчезла навсегда. Хотя это, кажется, заставляет Геральта говорить больше чем обычно. Так что Лютик теперь регулярно слушает о его приключениях, изобилующих деталями как никогда прежде. А вечером, когда Геральт уходит спать в свой лагерь, где бы он его ни разбил, Лютик садится за кухонный стол и пишет больше песен, чем за последние два года. Конечно, не все они предназначены для публики. Некоторые из них слишком _нежны_ \- слишком _откровенны_ , чтобы позволить кому-то их услышать, не говоря уже о печальных мелодиях, под которые он их поет.

Баттерс, начинающий выть каждый раз, когда он берет свою лютню, до сих пор вызывает у Геральта искренние смешки, и он непреклонно придерживается своей теории, что Баттерс пытается соперничать с успехом Лютика в качестве барда. Это очень мило. Геральт больше не смотрит на него с презрением, он больше не ожидает, что Лютик будет безропотно выносить его дерьмовое поведение - хотя бы потому что Геральт старается прилично себя вести, и изо всех сил удерживает себя от того, чтобы не запрещать Лютику совершать рискованные поступки - как, например, прыжок с утеса в море.

\- _Что_ он делает? - сзади него раздаётся знакомый голос, и он вздрагивает, поворачиваясь, чтобы увидеть Трисс и Йеннифэр, которые только что вышли из исчезающего портала.

\- Я же тебе говорила, это _жутко_ , - Йеннифэр в свою очередь улыбается Лютику.

\- Миледи, - он делает реверанс и снова поворачивается к Геральту, который рубит деревья в ближайшем лесу. Они подходят к нему, останавливаются рядом и несколько секунд молча наблюдают за тем, как Геральт работает с большим топором.

\- Это что, какой-то странный ведьмачий ритуал ухаживания? - интересуется Трисс, поворачиваясь к нему.

\- _Нет!_ \- возмущенно кричит он, а одновременно с ним Йеннифэр говорит, что _это похоже на правду_.

\- А почему он не мог просто... ну, подарить тебе кулон или что-то в таком роде? Как все остальные делают? - Трисс фыркает и упирает одну руку в бедро, и... _подождите секундочку_.

\- Святая Матерь Асклепия! - он театрально раскрывает рот, указывая на них обеих, а затем на их соединённые руки. - Ты! И она!

\- Йен, я думала, ты ему сказала? - Трисс, надувшись, посмотрела на другую чародейку, которая выглядела явно смущённой из-за того, что Лютик обо всем догадался.

\- Э-э-э, сюрприз? - Йен неуверенно пожимает плечами, и Лютик хлопает в ладоши. - Я сказала ему, что помолвлена, но не сказала, с кем.

\- А вот теперь я _действительно_ должен написать вам двоим поздравительную песню! - он поворачивается на каблуках, готовый пойти в дом и взять свою лютню, но Трисс останавливает его, положив руку ему на плечо.

\- О, нет. Сейчас речь не о нас. А о странных занятиях Геральта, - говорит она с таким суровым выражением лица, что улыбка Йеннифэр кажется ещё мягче.

\- Я не думаю, что это странно, - он фыркает, скрестив руки на груди. Он совершенно уверен, что Геральт их слышит, поэтому не хочет говорить ничего слишком компрометирующего. - Ночью стало холоднее, а у меня нет постоянного запаса растопки, так что он заготавливает мне немного.

\- Он ведь знает, что ты не останешься здесь навсегда, верно? - Трисс вопросительно наклоняет голову, и Лютик слегка замирает от её слов.

Потому что она права. Неважно, как сильно Лютик любит свой маленький дом и свой огород, он не собирается здесь долго оставаться. Как только он простит Геральта, а Ведьмак снова отправится в путь, Лютик найдёт другой город, в котором можно ненадолго остановиться, прежде чем перейти к следующему - и повторять так, пока у него будут силы.

\- Пожалуй, ты права. Я не понимаю, зачем мне здесь оставаться после того, как он уйдет. Я хорошо провёл время на побережье, может быть, дальше я отправлюсь в горы, - он вздыхает и присаживается на корточки, чтобы почесать Баттерсу живот.

\- Он что, идиот? - он слышит, как Трисс спрашивает Йеннифэр, которая фыркает в ответ.

\- Честно говоря, я не уверена, - отвечает другая чародейка, и они обе испускают долгий страдальческий вздох.

\- Позволь мне спросить тебя вот о чём, - начинает Трисс. Она, кажется, умеет вести вежливую беседу на деликатные темы немного лучше, чем Йеннифэр, которая просто выпаливает то, что нужно сказать, а потом жалеет об этом.

\- Ты уже простил его? Он исправился? - спрашивает Трисс, и Лютик задумывается.

\- Я... да, я простил его, - признаётся он, и это тяжело, потому что теперь ему придётся сказать это ещё и Геральту. - И я вижу, что он изменился.

\- Тогда поговори с ним об этом, Лютик. Вам нужно начать обсуждать, что между вами было не так и как это изменилось. Посмотри, что произойдёт, - Трисс мягко кладёт руку ему на плечо, и он смотрит в её добрые глаза. - Я могу обещать тебе, что всё будет хорошо.

Он вздрагивает, сожалея, что у него нет более тёплой куртки, потому что ветер, дующий с моря, по-настоящему холодный. Он... ну что ж. Если кто-то и знает, что всё будет хорошо, то это две могущественные чародейки, с которыми он каким-то образом подружился.

***

После того как они поели и женщины вдоволь поиздевались над Геральтом, Лютик отправился мыть миски и чашки в тазу, одновременно прислушиваясь к скрежету затачиваемых мечей.

Он откашливается, привлекая внимание Геральта.

\- На улице и правда стало холодно, на окнах видно иней, - внутри дома с постоянно горящим камином не ощущается эта перемена.

\- Хм, - Геральт не отрывается от работы, - от воды уже веет морозом.

\- Вот именно, - он не уверен, как правильно его спросить, но он точно знает, _о чём_. Он немного нервничает и уверен, что Геральт слышит, как быстро бьётся его сердце. - Я никогда не спрашивал тебя... Где ты спал?

\- Хм, - движения Геральта останавливаются, как будто он не ожидал такого вопроса. - Я разбил лагерь неподалёку, в лесу.

 _\- Ты ночевал там две недели?_ \- недоверчиво спрашивает он. Он ожидал, что Геральт остановится в гостинице или ещё где-нибудь в ближайшем городе, но, очевидно, Ведьмак спал в лесу под звездами. Бедная Плотва.

\- Я ночевал в местах и похуже. И мне приходилось оставаться там дольше чем здесь. По крайней мере, тут не водится никаких монстров, - небрежно говорит Геральт, и Лютик слышит, как он убирает меч в ножны. Он сжимает тряпку в руках и пытается не выдать своего волнения, вытирая миску. 

\- А что ты скажешь, если я попрошу тебя остаться у меня на ночь?

\- Там... там не так уж холодно, Лютик, ты не обязан... - Геральт говорит тихо, как будто боится, что если заговорит громче, то расстроит его.

\- Я знаю, что ты можешь справиться с небольшой непогодой, но я... - Лютик решительно поворачивается к нему лицом, взяв себя в руки. - Я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь на ночь. Можно поставить Плотву рядом с Яругой и хоть раз насладиться теплом крыши над головой.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом сейчас? - в голосе Геральта не слышится упрёка, ему просто интересно.

Лютик чувствует, как горят его щёки, и надеется, что это не слишком заметно. Он не может просто взять и признаться Ведьмаку, что думал о том, чтобы разделить с ним постель с тех пор, как сегодня утром придумал этот глупый маленький план.

\- Потому что... ну, потому что я наконец готов поговорить. Я так думаю, - он кивает головой в сторону двери. - Тебе нужна помощь, чтобы свернуть лагерь?

\- Нет... я... я сам, спасибо. 

Геральт некоторое время пристально смотрит на него, потом кивает сам себе и уходит. Лютик выдыхает воздух, который сам не понимал, что задерживает, и падает на ближайший стул. Ну что ж, всё прошло хорошо. Он глубоко вздыхает и улавливает запах духов Йеннифэр, витающий в воздухе, словно она пометила территорию. Он фыркает, представив себе, как Йеннифэр трётся о его мебель, словно кошка, уверенная, что всё вокруг принадлежит ей, и жаждущая убедить в этом всех остальных.

Он берёт свою лютню и начинает наигрывать одну из мелодий, которая не заставляет Баттерса выть. Он играет песню с закрытыми глазами и теряется в музыке. Это не самое новое из его произведений, он написал его не в лучшие свои дни, путешествуя по запутанным дорогам в одиночку, и теперь собирается переделать его во что-то менее душераздирающее, во что-то, что люди захотят услышать.

Он отпускает последнюю струну и открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть Геральта, стоящего в углу комнаты с _нежной_ улыбкой на лице.

\- Эту я ещё не слышал, - признаётся Ведьмак, и Лютик отводит взгляд, начиная возиться с лютней.

\- Я никогда её не исполнял. Она... на самом деле я её ещё не закончил. Я, наверно, сделаю её пободрее, прежде чем решусь спеть её для публики. Пока она слишком печальная, навевает нехорошие воспоминания. Люди такое не любят, знаешь? Драматическая история о разбитых сердцах и мертвецах, да, но тоска и скитания? Меня освистают ещё на середине, если я оставлю как есть, - под нос бормочет он, убирая лютню и пытаясь спрятаться от прямого взгляда Геральта.

\- Тебе не обязательно выступать перед публикой всё время, Лютик. Ты можешь оставить какие-то песни только для себя, - на удивление проникновенный ответ Геральта заставляет его задуматься. Он поворачивается лицом к Ведьмаку.

\- Но я же бард, какой же от меня прок, если я не выступаю? Я пытался преподавать, и это было ужасно. Ублажать толпу - вот что я умею, - он вяло отмахивается, что должно означать _«это очевидно»_.

\- Я и не говорю, что это не так. - Геральт пожимает широкими плечами. - Я просто хочу сказать, что не всё твоё время, не все твои песни, не все твои эмоции должны быть посвящены другим людям. Ты можешь играть ещё и просто так, просто потому что ты любишь это делать.

\- А, ну да, - он гордится своей способностью связывать предложения в стройный стих, но прямо сейчас, после этих искренних и добрых слов Геральта, его мысли путаются и ускользают, вместо того чтобы складываться в фразы, пригодные для произнесения вслух. - Пожалуй, ты прав.

\- В какой-то момент это должно было случиться, - Геральт ухмыляется, а потом идёт в спальню, и _вот теперь_ Лютик сталкивается с тем, что они впервые за два года будут спать в одной постели.

Конечно, раньше они так поступали только по необходимости, но никогда раньше между ними не было такого напряжения. _Никогда раньше_ Лютик не был так напряжён. Потому что он знал, что Геральт просто спихнёт его с кровати, если он будет к нему цепляться ночью, вот и всё. Но он и понятия не имеет, что этот _новый_ и _исправившийся_ Геральт почувствует, просыпаясь с Лютиком, обвившим его как плющ.

Хотя, насчет этого... он ведь на самом деле не думает, что Геральт _исправился_. Он считает, что их разлука дала Геральту достаточно времени, чтобы поразмыслить над своей жизнью и решить, что и как он должен делать дальше. И Геральт решил, что более внимательное отношение к своему другу и извинение - это будет правильно.

Это лесть в её лучших проявлениях, и никакие слова, которые когда-либо произнесет Лютик, никогда и близко к этому не подойдут.

Вздохнув про себя, он следует за Геральтом и закрывает за собой дверь. 

_«Извини, Баттерс_ , - думает он про себя, - _но твоя половина кровати сегодня занята.»_

\- Ты хотел поговорить? - Геральт отваживается бросить свои вещи на один из сундуков в углу и по привычке кладёт мечи под кровать со своей стороны.

\- Да, - он чувствует, как у него в груди всё сжимается, а колени слабеют, поэтому он подходит к кровати и садится. - Я знаю, что мне всегда есть что сказать, но это не всегда что-то важное. На этот раз я хочу сказать, что прощаю тебя. Ты более чем искупил вину за то, что сказал, и просто... ты больше не должен выпрашивать у меня прощение, Геральт, - Лютик смотрит на Ведьмака, подошедшего и остановившегося перед ним. - Спасибо тебе за... за то, что выслушал меня, наверно. И за то, что подумал над своими поступками и нашёл меня. За то, что присматривал за мной, хотя я в этом не нуждался, - он откашливается, потому что ему стало немного не по себе. - Так что тебе не обязательно тут торчать. Скоро наступит зима, и ты будешь нужен всему миру. Пора возвращаться к своим ведьмачьим обязанностям.

Геральт падает перед ним на колени ещё до того, как Лютик закончит говорить. Жёлтые глаза почти светятся в полумраке, отражая пламя свечей.

\- Лютик, - рычание в его голосе уже не кажется таким угрожающим как раньше. - Всё это время я не _просто_ молил тебя о прощении. Да, я пришёл сюда с намерением извиниться, но я... я остался здесь _не только_ для того, чтобы загладить свою вину перед тобой. Я остался, потому что скучал по тебе. Я скучал по твоей компании. И если смирение позволит мне снова стать твоим другом, тогда я сделаю то, что должен был сделать. И я пришёл, чтобы насладиться этим. Конечно, ты заставлял меня заниматься домашними делами, но мне нравилось делать что-то для тебя. Это была мирная жизнь... _нормальная_.

Геральт говорит так, что сердце Лютика колотится в груди, а в ушах стоит гул крови, бегущей по венам. Белый Волк говорит так искренне и так нежно одновременно, что Лютик не знает, что на это ответить.

\- Но если ты хочешь, я уйду. Я знаю, что со мной непросто находиться рядом, - Геральт издаёт тихий смешок, и Лютик чувствует, как у него перехватывает дыхание.

\- А если я попрошу тебя остаться? - неуверенно шепчет он, поднимая руку, которая ужасно дрожит всё время, пока он не касается ею слегка заросшей щетиной щеки Геральта.

Геральт тянется навстречу прикосновению и закрывает глаза. 

\- Тогда я останусь. Пока ты хочешь, чтобы я был рядом.

В горле Лютика стоит ком, который он не может проглотить. Конечно же, Геральт так на самом деле не думает. Неужели Геральт имеет в виду всё то, на что намекала Йеннифэр?

\- Геральт.

\- Это было ужасно, - Ведьмак выдыхает, раздувая ноздри. - Это было ужасно - путешествовать без тебя. Даже хуже, чем я мог себе представить. Я думал... что мы уже прежде расставались и что на этот раз всё будет так же, но... почему-то всё было намного _хуже_ , - большие мозолистые ладони Геральта ложатся на его колени, и Лютик вздрагивает от тепла, которое они излучают. - Я ненавидел эту тишину. Я ненавидел себя за то, что это была моя вина. Это не случилось волею _Судьбы_ , потому что, если бы это было так, я мог бы просто сказать, что так не должно было быть. Но нет... это я был во всем виноват, я ранил тебя, и ты ушел, и в том, что мне было плохо без тебя, был виноват я один, - Геральт сжимает пальцы на его коленях, как будто он злится на весь мир и прежде всего - на самого себя, а Лютик просто... просто хочет поцеловать его, вот правда. - Я ненавидел заходить в таверну и слушать, как кто-то другой поёт твои песни, и слышать о том, _как хорошо тебе без меня живётся_ \- потому что это было правдой, потому что с самого начала ты не нуждался во мне, - Геральт сглатывает и хмурится, а Лютик наблюдает за игрой неприкрытых эмоций на его лице. - Но вместо этого я нуждался в тебе. Я всё ещё в тебе нуждаюсь. И если ты попросишь меня остаться, я останусь. Но... не как друг. Больше чем друг, если ты позволишь.

Лютик сражён наповал без оружия, он ощущает, как слеза скатывается из уголка его глаза, и он чувствует, что весь его мир рушится перед ним. Слова Геральта окутывают его как заклинание, заставляя сердце выпрыгивать из груди с каждым ударом и воспламеняя всё его существо. Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но единственное, что он может выдавить из себя - это дрожащий смех, хриплый, со звенящими в нем рыданиями.

\- Я бы никогда не попросил тебя остаться, глупый ты ведьмак. Не потому, что я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, потому что Боги знают, что я хочу. Но потому что ты Ведьмак. Ты лучший в своём деле, ты знаешь о нём всё, и самое главное, ты наслаждаешься своей работой даже несмотря на то, как к тебе иногда относятся те, кого ты спас, - большим пальцем он гладит скулу Геральта, ещё до конца не веря в то, что сейчас он может это сделать. - Я бы никогда у тебя это не отнял. Вместо этого я бы проводил тебя обратно в дорогу. Как в прежние времена.

\- Не как в прежние времена, - шипит Геральт. - Больше _так_ никогда не будет. Будет только лучше, - Ведьмак придвигается ближе, всё ещё на коленях, и у Лютика почти кружится голова, когда он смотрит ему в глаза.

\- Ты действительно позволишь мне отправиться с тобой? - он поднимает и другую руку, она занимает место на правой щеке Геральта.

\- Я бы не ушёл отсюда без тебя, - твёрдо и решительно отвечает Геральт.

\- А что насчет дома? - слабым голосом спрашивает он, когда Геральт начинает медленно тянуться к нему.

\- Пусть Трисс и Йен позаботятся о нём этой зимой, они всё равно в бегах, - расстояние между их лицами сокращается в мгновение ока, а в следующее - он понимает, что Геральт поцеловал его.

Поцелуй мягче, чем представлял себе Лютик, слишком много чувств бурлит сейчас в их сердцах, чтобы это было быстро и грубо, как он прежде думал. Он часто воображал, что Геральт поцелует его в приступе раздражения только для того, чтобы заставить замолчать, но этого никогда не случалось. Но... что ж, это просто показывает, что Геральт всё ещё способен удивить его и ему ещё много предстоит узнать о Ведьмаке.

Они отрываются друг от друга, тяжело дыша и стараясь держаться как можно ближе.

\- Знаешь, когда я попросил тебя остаться на ночь, мои намерения _были_ довольно чисты, - он прикусывает губу, чувствуя, как она горит, и Геральт снова наклоняется к нему.

\- Хм, - Ведьмак вытягивает одну руку, чтобы обхватить лицо Лютика и прижать большой палец к его нижней губе. - Тогда, надеюсь, ты не возражаешь против изменения планов, - Геральт ухмыляется, и у Лютика от волнения сводит живот.

\- Вовсе нет, мой милый идиот, вовсе нет, - он позволяет пальцу Геральта скользнуть себе в рот и дразняще прикусывает его, любуясь тем, с каким восхищением Ведьмак наблюдает за его губами.

\- Лютик, - его голос наполнен предупреждением и в то же время похотью, и от этого жар в животе Лютика сползает вниз, пока он не почувствует в полной мере, как на него влияет Ведьмак. - Не начинай то, что не собираешься заканчивать.

\- О, я дам тебе закончить, поверь, - обещает он с дерзким подмигиванием, под пристальным взглядом Геральта чувствуя одновременно восторг и лёгкое смущение.

С очередным рычанием Геральт вскакивает, легко подхватывая Лютика за талию, а потом... Потом он лежит на спине на кровати, зажав Геральта между ног, пока тот смотрит на него сверху вниз, как на сокровище.

\- Хорошо, что ты меня не уронил, Геральт; я думал об этом такое огромное количество времени - будет обидно, если я передумаю, ударившись из-за тебя головой, - он усмехается, когда мягкое выражение лица Геральта превращается в хмурое.

\- Ты _невыносим_ , - Геральт прижимается к нему, настойчиво утыкаясь носом в кожу его горла. - _Досадная, раздражающая_ , невероятная, замечательная, чудесная маленькая _голубая сойка_.

Он скулит и запрокидывает голову назад, подставляя Геральту шею. 

\- Почему... ах, проклятье... почему голубая сойка?

Геральт, слишком занятый тем, что оставляет маленькие укусы на его коже, тут же закрепляя их затяжными поцелуями, отвечает какое-то время спустя. 

\- Твои глаза, твой голос, твоя ветреная натура. Ты всегда такой свободный и необузданный. Ты хочешь, чтобы тебе отвечали на твоё постоянное щебетание, когда я бы предпочёл использовать свой рот для других целей, - голос Геральта отдаётся вибрацией под его кожей, и он чувствует на своей груди медленное биение сердца Ведьмака.

\- На нас слишком много одежды, милый, - в голове Лютика немного мыслей, но он ещё помнит, что они определённо должны быть более обнажёнными, если хотят хоть что-то сделать.

Он вздрагивает, когда руки Геральта проскальзывают под его синюю рубашку и стягивают её через голову - нет времени на пуговицы. И всё же, Ведьмак осторожен с ним - и с его одеждой, так что в конце концов ничего не рвёт. Грудь Лютика омывает тёплый воздух комнаты, и Геральт проделывает то же самое с собой, снимая свою рубашку с гораздо меньшей деликатностью.

\- Ты... ты просто смешон, - Лютик закатывает глаза, прежде чем броситься вперед и позволить своим рукам блуждать по груди Геральта. Он проводит пальцами по каждому выступающему рубцу, каждому углублению и каждому шраму, не торопясь и наслаждаясь тем, как Ведьмак напрягается под нежным прикосновением.

\- Ты тоже, - говорит Геральт, бережно поглаживая Лютика по бокам и позволяя ему поглаживать себя.

\- Я всегда смотрел на тебя, но иметь возможность дотронуться до тебя... ох, Геральт, - он неприкрыто стонет и наклоняется вперед, утыкаясь носом в шею Ведьмака под его подбородком, как падающая в обморок девица, скользя руками по его ребрам. - Посмотри на себя, ты же... великолепен. Сильный мужчина и хороший человек. Ты ведь позволишь мне насладиться тобой сполна, не так ли? Я точно знаю, чего хочу, - он просто... не в силах сдержать в себе всё то, о чём он думал годами.

\- Лютик, - рычит Геральт, хватая барда за задницу, как он всегда хотел.

И всё же Лютик чувствует его колебание, когда тот нерешительно замирает, стоя на коленях между его бёдрами, покачиваясь и тяжело дыша. Это так волнительно, ощущать эту власть над Геральтом, когда тот отдаёт себя на его милость и ждёт его разрешения.

\- В чём дело, Волк? Тебе есть что сказать? - он завлекающе улыбается, разминая мышцы спины Геральта. - Или ты собираешься кусаться молча?

\- Прибереги свои красивые слова для прекрасных дам, бард, - ворчит Геральт, его щёки отчётливо пылают, но он до сих пор держится и позволяет Лютику делать всё, что тот пожелает.

\- Ни о каких прекрасных дамах не может быть и речи, когда передо мной стоит могучий Ведьмак, обнажённый по пояс и покрасневший, и являет собой самое прелестное зрелище из всех, - он мелодично мурлычет, практически напевая слова восхищения.

\- Масло, Лютик, - требует Геральт, терпение которого, видимо, иссякает.

\- Если ты хочешь пройтись, то вон там, во втором сундуке, есть немного, - он машет рукой в сторону своих вещей, и Геральт хмыкает и отодвигается, оставляя Лютика без тепла своего тела. Впрочем, тот жалеет об этом совсем недолго, это стоит того, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за тем, как Геральт избавляется от штанов и нижнего белья. Он стонет, чувствуя степень своего возбуждения в узких бриджах, так что он спешит стянуть их и отбросить в сторону.

Он всегда был вполне уверен в своей привлекательности в постели - он достаточно высок, долгие годы странствий привели его в отличную форму и у него хороший _размер_ , но Геральт обладает всем этим и много чем ещё, и Лютик чувствует невероятное желание, когда Ведьмак оборачивается и позволяет увидеть свой напряжённый член.

\- Боги, Геральт, иди сюда, - он ползёт на коленях к краю кровати навстречу Геральту и обхватывает его бёдра, торопливо впиваясь пальцами в кожу. Он совершенно уверен, что нестерпимый голод отчётливо читается в его глазах, когда он устраивается поудобнее, чтобы взять член Геральта в рот.

\- Лютик...

\- Заткнись, Ведьмак, - он обхватывает его руками и быстро поглаживает, прежде чем наклониться и облизать его о всей длине. - Заткнись и дай мне отсосать тебе, Геральт, _Боги_.

Смешок Геральта неожиданно обрывается, когда губы Лютика обхватывают блестящую головку его члена. 

\- Лютик.

Ему приятно сознавать, что он хорош настолько, что могучий ведьмак более неспособен произносить что-то помимо его имени. Он не торопится, тщательно облизывая, посасывая и сжимая губами. Он хочет заставить Геральта запомнить каждое мгновение, хочет сделать так, чтобы это было единственным, о чём Геральт сможет думать каждый раз, когда будет смотреть на Лютика. Он поднимает глаза, смаргивает слезы и встречает благоговейный взгляд Геральта. Он медленно отрывается, нехотя выпуская член изо рта, наслаждаясь его вкусом.

\- Ну, я нечасто это делаю, Геральт, это вредно для моего горла. Но для тебя я сделаю исключение, дорогой, - он улыбается, ощущая, что его губы немного побаливают.

\- Что... _блять!_ \- руки Геральта взлетают к волосам Лютика, тут же вцепляясь в темные пряди, и барду почти хочется рассмеяться.

Он бы так и сделал, если бы в этот момент у него в глотке не было чужого члена. Он с усилием расслабляет горло, чтобы не задохнуться. Это не особенно приятно, но он знает, что мужчины, для которых он делал это - которые, надо признать, не обладали столь впечатляющими размерами - всегда наслаждались этим. И ничто так не возбуждало его, как осознание того, что он доставляет удовольствие своим любовникам. Он разжимает напряжённые мышцы и издаёт тихое гудение, а Геральт начинает ругаться на незнакомом ему языке.

\- Это что... Лютик, это что, блять, _Ведьмаку заплатите чеканной монетой_ , ты маленьк... - Геральт запрокидывает голову и стонет, громко и выразительно, и неважно, насколько Лютик хочет заставить его кончить так, ещё сильнее он хочет почувствовать Геральта в себе по-настоящему.

\- Кто? Маленький бард? Маленькая певчая птичка? Голубая сойка? - он ухмыляется и опускается спиной на постель, таща Геральта за собой.

\- _Ураган_ , - хмыкает Геральт, поднимая бутылочку масла с того места, где он её уронил. - Ты ворвался в мою жизнь как долбаный ураган и вытащил на поверхность всё, что я похоронил.

\- Это была большая честь для меня, мой Ведьмак, - мурлычет он и откидывается назад, широко расставив ноги, поглаживая улёгшегося между ними Геральта по лицу и растрепанным белым волосам.

\- Тебе бы понравилось устраивать хаос, не правда ли? - Геральт улыбается и тянется к его рукам.

\- Что хорошего в жизни без небольшого хаоса? - Лютик усмехается в ответ, выгибая спину, чтобы плотнее прижаться к Ведьмаку.

\- Тишина, - отвечает Геральт, низко наклоняясь и проводя губами от груди Лютика до живота.

\- Я думал, что мы... ах, черт возьми... согласились, что ты ненавидишь тишину, - он постанывает и ёрзает на месте, хотя получается не очень, ведь Геральт всё ещё удерживает его за бёдра. Ведьмак останавливается в самом низу, и Лютик слышит, как тот глубоко вдыхает его запах. - Не... не веди себя как дикарь.

\- Ты хорошо пахнешь, чистотой и лавандой, - голос Геральта слегка приглушён, он почти не отрывает лица от его кожи, и Лютик ласково улыбается, перебирая белоснежные пряди волос.

\- Спасибо, я иногда принимаю ванну, - он смеётся, и Геральт фыркает в ответ. - А теперь, ты собираешься меня трахать или будешь продолжать обнюхивать, как собака?

\- Лютик, - Геральт опускает голову ему на живот и смотрит на него снизу вверх с откровенным обожанием в глазах. - Дай мне насладиться моментом, хорошо?

\- Ты гигантский болван, - он нежно подтрунивает над Ведьмаком, и какое-то время они просто лежат, наслаждаясь тишиной и присутствием друг друга.

\- Только для тебя, - подтверждает Геральт, и возбуждённый член Лютика дергается прямо между мощными грудными мышцами Геральта. И... о, это определённо то, чем он хочет заняться в будущем, оседлать грудь Ведьмака и...

\- Тебе смешно? - Геральт вытягивает руку, отводя взлохмаченные волосы с его лба и легко щёлкает его по кончику носа.

Он краснеет, понимая, что его поймали на неуместных мыслях - что смешно, потому что он только что держал член Геральта во рту, и он всё ещё может чувствовать его вкус на языке.

\- Это фантазия для другого дня, - признаётся он с нахальным смешком, и Геральт закатывает глаза.

Ведьмак приподнимается на своих могучих руках, и Лютику хочется вцепиться в одну из них пальцами. Геральт весело фыркает, прежде чем снова опуститься на колени и открыть бутылочку с маслом.

\- О, да, - Лютик делает глубокий вдох и тащит к себе подушку с изголовья кровати, чтобы подсунуть её себе под поясницу. - Помни, Геральт, ты не должен сдерживаться.

\- М-м-м, - Геральт проводит ладонью по бедру Лютика, следя взглядом за движением своей руки, прежде чем наклониться и прикусить бледную кожу. Лютик чертыхается, откидывая голову назад, когда Ведьмак настойчиво впивается в него зубами, словно хочет убедиться, что останется синяк.

\- Ты что, пытаешься меня пометить? - хрипит он, когда Геральт наконец отпускает его и выливает немного масла себе на руку.

\- Нужно убедиться, что люди знают, что ты больше не вольная пташка, - Геральт неприятно усмехается, как будто мысль о том, что кто-то наложит на Лютика руки, причиняет ему боль.

\- А? Я не уверен, что мне нравится это твоё низменное собственничество, - мурлычет он, конечно, только поддразнивая, потому что это всё-таки немного лестно, но его слова заставляют Геральта остановиться.

\- Прости, - Геральт опускает голову как провинившийся пес, и Лютик фыркает.

\- Ты... ты просто смешон. Я не собираюсь ни смотреть, ни ходить налево, теперь, когда у меня есть ты. Я просто шучу. Конечно, я собираюсь дать людям знать. Как только вернусь из своего творческого отпуска, первым делом спою об этом. О великом Ведьмаке и его здоровенном... блять! - он вскрикивает и зажмуривается, когда палец Геральта врывается в него. - Да... о Боги, - он скулит от лёгкого дискомфорта, но расслабляется, когда Геральт прижимается щекой к его бедру.

\- Скажи мне, если будет больно, - требует Геральт, а потом Лютик чувствует, как тот добавляет ещё масла.

Он закрывает глаза и наслаждается этим чувством, наслаждается соприкосновением их тел, требовательным движением пальцев в нём и приятным покалыванием щетины Геральта на его коже. Он теряется в этих ощущениях, в головокружительном потоке похоти, желания и возбуждения, которое скручивается в горячий ком внизу его живота. Он стонет, когда Геральт сцепляет пальцы и двигает ими в нужном направлении, прицельно касаясь его в точке удовольствия. Лютик дергает бёдрами и пытается сжать пальцы в себе, но Геральт удерживает его в неподвижном положении. Он скулит, почти забыв, как говорить.

\- Пожалуйста, Геральт, я могу это выдержать, обещаю, - он обхватывает ногами Ведьмака за талию, пытаясь притянуть его ближе. - Войди в меня, пожалуйста.

\- Ты поёшь так красиво, моя птичка, - в ухмылке Геральта столько разнообразных эмоций, и Лютик чувствует себя ужасно смущённым и безумно возбуждённым одновременно. Он наблюдает, как Геральт размазывает немного масла по своей длине, и Лютик непроизвольно вздрагивает, когда чувствует его влажное прикосновение к себе.

Он почти на грани - член Геральта определённо больше, чем у большинства мужчин, но тот двигается медленно, нежно, несмотря на грубость, с которой его руки сжимают бёдра Лютика.

\- Блять, Геральт, - он выдыхает, и Ведьмак целует его, отвлекая от неприятного жжения и растяжения. Он стонет, хотя звук сходит на нет, когда язык Геральта вторгается в его рот. Этот поцелуй жёстче, как Лютик и представлял иногда одинокими ночами. Он упивается им и соблазнительными глухими звуками, которые издаёт Геральт, и плавными поступательными движениями его бёдер.

\- Ты можешь... блять, шевелись, Геральт, - он скулит, когда член Геральта дёргается внутри него.

\- Как пожелаешь, - ухмыляется Геральт ему в щёку, а потом размашисто качает бёдрами.

У Лютика в жизни было достаточно умелых любовников, но очень немногие могли хотя бы приблизиться к тому, на что способен Геральт. Он мастерски контролирует свою невероятную силу, его фрикции толкают тело Лютика дальше по кровати, но сильные руки поддерживают его, ритмично двигая его навстречу пронзающему его члену. Лютик знает, что он не замолкает ни на минуту, хотя и понятия не имеет, что конкретно вырывается из его рта - слова или просто звуки. Геральт двигается в своём темпе, не показывая ни следа усталости, его бёдра со шлепками сталкиваются с задницей Лютика, как будто он пытается наказать его. И ему это нравится, ему нравится, что Геральт не так осторожен с ним, как он прежде думал.

\- Вот так, пой для меня, певчая птичка, - Геральт рычит ему в плечо, оскалив зубы.

\- Геральт! - вскрикивает он, когда Ведьмак хватает его за лодыжки и закидывает их себе на плечи. Ведьмак сгибает его почти пополам, жёстко и размеренно входит в него, отчего у него едва ли не кружится голова.

\- Ну же, Лютик, - Геральт отрывает одну руку Лютика от простыни, в которую тот вцепился, и подносит её к его члену. Лютик понимает, чего от него хотят, только потому что он уже так близко к кульминации, и он с силой сжимает себя. Он вторит толчкам Геральта и уже через несколько рваных движений кончает себе на живот с громким криком.

Он слабо стонет, он слишком вымотан, чтобы произнести хоть слово, когда Геральт выходит из него и довольно бережно опускает его ноги на кровать. Ведьмак прижимается к нему всем телом, уткнувшись носом в изгиб челюсти Лютика, тяжело и быстро дыша. Лютик чувствует, как Ведьмак изливается ему на живот со сдавленным рычанием, и закрывает глаза, когда слабая дрожь сотрясает его тело. Если бы он был помоложе, то уже был бы готов ко второму раунду.

Но его юность давно уже прошла, и Геральт очень тяжёлый, поэтому он из последних сил толкает Ведьмака. 

\- Боги, ты весишь как лошадь. Мне нужен воздух, ты, здоровенный олух.

Геральт ворчит, но всё равно отрывается от него, оглядывается по сторонам, а потом поднимает с земли мягкие бриджи Лютика, вытирая ими смесь пота и спермы с его живота.

\- Я бы сказал, что это было мило с твоей стороны, но они мои, и теперь мне придётся их стирать, - он вздыхает, закрывая глаза и стараясь не смотреть на торжествующую ухмылку Геральта. Он... он чувствует себя немного ошеломлённым.

\- Ты... ты в порядке? - Геральт бросает штаны на пол и садится рядом с Лютиком, прижимаясь к его боку.

\- Я более чем в порядке, мне даже слишком хорошо, как мне кажется. В это трудно поверить, - он тихо хихикает и поворачивается к Геральту, глядя на него и протягивая руку к его щеке, просто потому что он может.

\- Я прошу прощения... за то, что всё это время заставлял тебя думать, что мы не можем быть вместе так. Ты заслуживаешь большего. Лучшего, - хрипло говорит Геральт с отчётливым сожалением в голосе, и Лютик закатывает глаза.

\- Да, но, к счастью, мне ничего не нужно, кроме тебя. Так что ты застрял со мной, - он громко чмокает Геральта в лоб, а тот преувеличенно морщится.

\- Я с радостью останусь с тобой на всю жизнь, а потом и на все остальные, - Геральт прижимает его к своей груди и утыкается носом в его макушку. - Я люблю тебя, моя маленькая голубая сойка.

\- Ты серьезно? В этой жизни и в следующей? - спрашивает он, внезапно очень четко осознавая, что их шансы на «долго и счастливо» невелики.

\- Да, конечно, - твёрдо говорит Геральт, и это немного успокаивает Лютика, даёт ему шанс действительно расслабиться.

\- Тогда я тоже люблю тебя, мой Белый Волк, - он целует Геральта во впадинку на шее и позволяет себе надеяться, что теперь, когда они снова вместе, всё будет хорошо.

Он позволяет себе быть счастливым, потому что он этого заслуживает.


End file.
